The last time I saw you
by Missgranger33
Summary: Nous voila 5 ans après la série. Casey, Lizzie et Nora vivent à New York. Mais que c'est il passé il y a 5 ans? Que va t'il arriver à Casey quand elle va vouloir vivre son indépendance?
1. Prologue

Epilogue

Voila ma première fic. Donc soyer indulgent s'il vous plait. De plus je ne suis pas prof de français et je n'ai jamais était très doué en orthographe et en grammaire donc soyer (encore) indulgent avec les fautes.

Voila j'espère que cette fic vas vous plaire. Et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews.

C'était un matin comme un autre à New York. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année était installée à la table de la cuisine. Elle était grande, mince, avait de longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle lisait les annonces dans le journal quand une voix la sortit de sa lecture.

« _Encore à chercher un appartement ? Tu a tant envie de nous quitter ?_ Dit une jeune fille.

-_Et si je répondais oui ?_

-_Alors la je te botterait les fesses !_

-_Lizzie _! Dit la jeune femme avec un air faussement choqué, _Tu n'oseras pas ! Pas a ta grande sœur chérie._

- _Chérie ? Sa je ne sais pas_ ! répondit la dite Lizzie.

-_Tu vas voir toi !_

Ainsi commença une course poursuite dans la cuisine qui se finit quand Lizzie capitula.

-Dit _Casey, pourquoi Maman ne va pas travailler aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Lizzie

-_Ca fait 5 ans._ Dit Casey d'un ton las

-_Déjà 5 ans ?_ S'étonna Lizzie

-_Oui déjà 5 ans »_ lui répondit Casey en fixant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, la tête ailleurs.


	2. 5 ans déjà

Voila le premier (vrai) chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plairent. Je le poste assez tôt pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis un épilogue si court. Mais que c'est il passé il y a 5 ans ? Réponse :

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _5 ans déjà_.

_-Dit Casey, pourquoi Maman ne va pas travailler aujourd'hui ? demanda Lizzie_

_-Ca fait 5 ans. Dit Casey d'un ton las_

_-Déjà 5 ans ? S'étonna Lizzie_

_-Oui déjà 5 ans » lui répondit Casey en fixant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, la tête ailleurs__. _

En effet cela faisait 5 ans que Nora avait quitté George. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi, Nora refusé d'en parler surtout avec ses filles. Tout ce qu'on savait c'est qu'un jour alors que Casey, Lizzie et Marti regardaient la télé, que Derek lisait un magasine sur le Hockey et que Edwin observer Derek (Encore une de ses études sur les adolescents), on entendit des cris venir de la cave. Il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et que c'était sérieux.

Soudain on entendit des pas. Tous repartirent à leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Nora sortit, les yeux gonflés par les larmes et demanda à ses filles de faire leurs bagages le plus vite possible. Casey et Lizzie prirent le maximum et 1 heures plus tard elles étaient parties à l'hôtel.

Elles étaient revenues le lendemain chez les Venturi alors que George était au travail. Il n'y avait que Derek et Edwin à la maison. Les filles eurent juste le temps de prendre le reste de leurs affaire et de dire un bref au revoir aux deux frères, que Nora leurs demanda d'aller s'installé dans la voiture. Ce fût la dernière fois qu'elles vu les Venturi ainsi que leurs maison.

Elles avait vécu chez une amie, a New York, dans un premier temps, puis enfin Nora trouva un appartement où aller vivre.

Depuis ce jour tous les ans, à la date à laquelle Nora c'était disputée avec George, celle-ci prenait un jour de congé et reste chez elle dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Casey s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de sa mère et l'ouvrit en douceur. Elle trouva celle-ci emmitouflée dans ses draps le regard lointains.

« _Maman_, Nora tourna la tête vers sa fille, je _vais en cours et je dépose Lizzie au passage_.

-_Oui, bonne journée les filles_, répondit Nora avec un sourire forcé.

-_Tu veut quelque chose avant qu'on parte ?_ demanda Lizzie.

-_Oui, un gros câlin de mes deux amours_, dit Nora en ouvrant ses bras en signe qu'elle n'attendait plus que ses filles. Cela ne ressembler pas à Nora. Mais les filles savaient bien que ce jour là leur mère avait besoin de tendresse.

Celles-ci rejoignirent leur mère sur son lit et la sérère fort dans leurs bras.

-_Bon je vais pas vous mettre en retard allez-y_, dit Nora au bout d'un moment.

-_Ok à ce soir maman_, répondit Casey

-_A ce soir, je vous aime_. Dit Nora avant que Casey ne ferme la porte. »

Casey conduisit sa sœur en cours puis parti à son tour à la fac. En arrivant elle alla consultait le tableau d'affichage comme à son habitude et un message retins son attention.

_« Cherche personne sérieuse et ordonnée pour colocation. Appartement avec 4 chambres au dessus du « Rock café » non loin de la fac. Contacter au 0625451278. »_

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Casey. Et elle correspondait parfaitement au profil. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Ce fût un homme qui décrocha.

_« Allo_, dit-il avec apparemment la bouche pleine.

-_Euh bonjour j'appelle pour l'annonce, pour la colocation_. Répondit Casey

-_Ah oué j'te passe Amy_, Casey entendit l'homme crier dans toute la maison « _AMY !! TELEPHONE !!_ » Puis une jeune femme pris l'appareil.

-_Oui Allo ?_

_-Bonjour je vous appelle à propos de l'annonce pour un colocataire._

_-Ah oui très bien, tu veux venir visiter l'appart ?_ Lui proposa la dite Amy.

-_Euh oui pourquoi pas. Quand est ce que je peut venir ?_ demanda Casey prise au dépourvu.

-_C'est toi qui vois, mes deux colocataire partent ce matin à Seattle et je suis à l'appart toute la journée donc c'est quand tu veut._

_-Et bien je fini à 15h je peut passer à ce moment là_. Proposa Casey.

-_15h c'est noté. Alors a toute a l'heure…euh…_

_-Casey, je m'appelle Casey._

_-Bah à 15h alors Casey. Au revoir._

_-Au revoir._ Dit Casey avant de raccrocher. »

Sa y est, elle avait enfin peut être trouvé un appartement. Cette nouvelle la réjouissait. Ce n'était pas encore fait mais elle compter bien tout faire pour devenir la nouvelle colocataire de l'appart' où vivaient Amy et cet étrange garçon qui parle la bouche pleine et cri au téléphone.

La cloche de 15h sonna et Casey se rendit au « Rock café ». C'était un endroit très tendance à ce qu'on disait, tenu par deux amis. Casey n'y était jamais allait. Elle se dit alors que si elle habitait ici ce serait une bonne occasion pour y faire un tour.

Elle sonna et ce fût Amy qui lui répondit. Celle-ci lui intima d'entrer et Casey monta les quelques marches qui mené à l'appartement.

* * *

_Voila penser aux petites reviews qui font toujours plaisir. Je me suis amusée à faire un « générique » de ma fic ! Si sa vous intéresse de le voir dite le moi et je vous donnerait l'adresse._


	3. Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

Arrivé en haut Casey fut enchantée de découvrir un appartement spacieux, en très bon état et ordonné. Amy lui fit faire le tour de l'appartement. Il était composé d'un salon avec une cuisine américaine,deux salles de bain et 4 chambres, l'une d'elle pour le ou la futur colocataire, une autre appartenant à Amy et les deux autres appartenait aux deux hommes de la maison actuellement à Seattle. Les chambres de ceux-ci étaient typiquement masculines, sombre, couverte de poster, cd et autres choses en tout genre, ainsi que l'habituelle bazar que Casey ce souvenait avoir si souvent vu dans les chambres de Derek et Edwin. Après cette visite, Amy et Casey se posèrent dans le salon afin de discuter un peu.

« _Alors Casey qu'est ce qui te motive à vouloir venir habiter ici_ ? Demanda Amy

-_Pour être franche, l'indépendance. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma mère et ma sœur mais parfois je voudrais être tranquille sans avoir personne sur le dos_. Répondit Casey

-_Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu as donc une soeur ?_

_-Oui ma sœur cadette, elle s'appelle Lizzie. _

_-Tu n'as pas de frères ?_ Questionna Amy.

-_J'ai eu ?_ Dit Casey

-_Ils sont morts ? Oh je suis déso…_

_-Non, non, non c'était mes demi frères. Ma mère a quitté mon ex beau père c'est pour cela que je disait sa au passé._ Rattrapa vite Casey

-_Ok donc tu as l'habitude de vivre avec des hommes. A moins que vous n'ayez pas vécu ensemble._

_-Si, si. Je sais très bien ce que c'est que vivre avec des hommes._ Répondit Casey un sourire au bout des lèvres.

-_Très bien car ici les deux hommes qui vivent sont de vrais hommes. Tu n'a qu'a en jugé toi-même avec l'état de leur chambre,_ Casey esquissa un rire. _Tes demi frère ne te manque pas ? Enfin je veux dire tu était attaché a eux ?_ Demanda Amy.

-_Pour être honnête, on se disputé tout le temps mais j'avoue que parfois sa me manque de ne plus me disputer avec eux. Quand je vivais avec eux j'aurais tout donné pour partir mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'aimerai les revoir de temps en temps. Je m'y suis attaché sans m'en rendre compte. _

Casey avait un air pensive elle se rappelée de tout les bons moments passer chez les Venturi. Elle ne l'avais jamais dit a Lizzie et encore moins à sa mère mais elle s'était faite à cette vie et parfois cela lui manquée.

-_Sa fait combien de temps que tu ne les a pas vu ?_ demanda Amy

- _5 ans aujourd'hui._

_-Woah sa fait un baille._

_-Oui plutôt. Mais bon on va pas parler du passé_, dit Casey voulant éviter de parler des Venturi et de son ancienne vie. »

Casey resta une heure chez Amy à parler de tout et de rien. Au bout d'u moment alors que Casey allait partir Amy la rattrapa.

_« Casey ! J'allais oublier de te dire quelque chose_. Lui dit Amy en lui courrant après dans les escaliers.

-_Oui ?_

_-Je suis en vacances pendant une semaine, tu peux emménager quand tu veux_. Lui dit Amy avec un clin d'œil.

-_C'est vrai ? Oh merci c'est super,_ répondit Casey folle de joie. _Et bien je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant._ Proposa Casey

-_No problemo. A plus_. Finit de dire Amy en faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main à Casey.

Casey rentra chez elle plus exciter que jamais. Elle avait hâte d'aménager et de commencer sa nouvelle vie d'indépendance. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle vu Lizzie dans la cuisine en train de grignoter des gâteaux tout en lisant un magasine et Nora dans le salon, en pyjama, qui regardée la télévision.

« _Lizzie viens s'il te plait il faut que je vous parle_. Demanda Casey

-_Quelque chose ne va pas Casey ?_ demanda sa mère

-_Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Lizzie que venait juste d'arrivé au salon

.

-_Mais oui tout va bien ne vous inquiéter pas. Je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé un appartement !_ Dit Casey un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres et très excitée.

_-Aaah_ _c'est super Casey ! C'est ou ? C'est grand ? Tu va vivre seule ?..._

Alors que Lizzie la bombarder de questions, Casey tourna la tête et remarque que sa mère était toujours assise sur le canapé le regard dans le vide et es yeux larmoyants.

-_Maman tout va bien ?_ Demanda soudainement Casey

Nora releva la tête vers sa fille puis s'effondra, de grosses larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

-_Mon...Bébé……Va …… Me…… quiiiiitteeerrrr._ Essaya d'articuler Nora alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-_Mais voyons maman il fallait bien qu je parte un jour ou l'autre. Et puis tu as toujours Lizzie. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Je vais vivre a coté de la fac c'est pas si loin. Et puis je viendrais vous voir_. Casey essayer de consoler sa mère. Elle avait pris celle-ci dans ses bras comme si les rôles étaient inversés.

-_Promis ?_ demanda Nora

-_Mais bien sûr promis_. Lui répondit Casey.

Après un dernier câlin Casey monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire quelques carton (ndl : et bien oui elle est pressé). Elle appela Amy le lendemain matin lui demandant si elle pouvais commençait à apporter des cartons. Amy approuva, avouant par la même occasion a Casey qu'elle était heureuse que la jeune femme emménage si tôt, elle se sentait un peut seule et avais envie de compagnie.


	4. Déménagement

Voila le 3eme chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'on fait beaucoup plaisir et j'éspère que vous aimerai ce chapitre.

J'avou ne pas en être très fière mais c'est ma première fic et je n'arrive pas toujours à tourner les choses comme je le voudrais. Voila enjoy!

* * *

_Elle appela Amy le lendemain matin lui demandant si elle pouvais commençait à apporter des cartons. Amy approuva, avouant par la même occasion a Casey qu'elle était heureuse que la jeune femme emménage si tôt, elle se sentait un peut seule et avais envie de compagnie._

**Chapitre 3 : Déménagement**

On était samedi et cela faisait environ une semaine que Casey apporter petit à petit des cartons à l'appartement. Elle emménagée officiellement aujourd'hui. Nora et Lizzie étaient venus aidée Casey à s'installer. Nora avait retrouvé tout sont entrain et sa bonne humeur.

Il était 16h00 quand Nora et Lizzie prirent le chemin du retour. Casey se trouvait enfin dans son appartement. Plus besoin de se lever deux heures en avance car il y a le trajet en voiture a faire jusqu'au lycée. Elle était aux anges. Soudain le portable de Amy sonna ; elle avait reçus un sms.

«_ Super ! Je viens de recevoir un message des garçons il arriverons ce soir. _Dit Amy

-_Ils était censé rentrés quand ?_ Demanda Casey

-_Demain soir, mais un de leurs concert à était annuler à cause d'un problème dans le bar ou ils devait se produirent. Je suis si existée de vous présenter. _

_-Oui moi aussi je suis impatiente de les rencontrer. Mais tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlée d'eux. Je sais juste qu'ils sont légèrement bordéliques sur les bords._ Rit Casey

- _Oui ce n'est pas faux mais ils font des efforts. Je ne t'en est pas beaucoup parlé car c'est plus amusant si vous faites connaissance vous-même_. Répondit Amy.

-_Tu pourrais au moins me dire comment ils s'appellent. Mais au fait ils savent que j'ai emménagé ?_ Demanda soudain Casey

-_Oui ne t'inquiète pas ils savent que tu est la_. Répondit Amy

-_Ouf j'ai eu peur sur le moment_. Souffla Casey

-_Non mais ne t'inquiète pas je les ai quand même prévenus. Je leurs ai dit que tu était une fille gentille, ordonné, et très drôle_. Raconta Amy

-_Ok. Bon je peux savoir leurs prénoms maintenant ? C'est quand même un minimum non ?_

_-Non, eux non plus ne le savent pas. J'ai garder le secret sur sa_. Répondit Amy un sourire radieux collé a ses lèvres.

- _Mais enfin ce n'est pas logique_. Dit Casey

Amy n'eut pas le temps de répondre car quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-_C'est un signe, je ne doit pas te répondre !_

_-C'est pas juste._ Répondit Casey une moue d'enfant sur le visage en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire en coin.

-_Allez_ _va ouvrir Cosette ! Sa doit être la pizza que j'ai commandée. L'argent est sur la petite table dans l'entée._ Dit Amy à Casey qui se dirigée vers la porte.

Casey pris l'argent et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba sur deux hommes avec des valises. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient sûrement être ses colocataires. Celui qui était devant elle était baissé en train d'attraper sa valise. Mais quand il se releva et qu'il fut nez à nez devant Casey, tout les deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, ceux-ci rond comme des soucoupes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, à ce fixer puis d'une même voix dirent :

_-Casey ?!_

_-Derek ?!_


	5. Retrouvailles

Je suis désoler pour ce (gros) retard mais avec la rentrée, ma soeur qui va accoucher et la reprise du théâtre j'ai était overbooker! Voici donc enfin le 4ème chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la rencontre donc dîtes moi ce que vous en penser! Biz bonne lecture

* * *

_Casey pris l'argent et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba sur deux hommes avec des valises. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient sûrement être ses colocataires. Celui qui était devant elle était baissé en train d'attraper sa valise. Mais quand il se releva et qu'il fut nez à nez devant Casey, tout les deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, ceux-ci rond comme des soucoupes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, à ce fixer puis d'une même voix dirent :_

_-Casey ?_

_-Derek ?_

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Casey et Derek se regarder dans les yeux depuis un moment quand la voix d'Amy s'éleva au loin.

_« Et bien Casey tu drague le livreur ou qu..._

Amy réalisa alors que Derek était la et lui sauta dans les bras.

_-Derek, Nathan !! Mais je croyais que vous ne deviez rentrer que ce soir ?_

_-Euh oui mais on voulais te faire une surprise. _Répondit Nathan d'un air distrait, regardant Casey et Derek qui eux même se regarder sans bouger_._

-_Derek ça va ?_ demanda Amy se rendant soudainement compte de l'attitude de Derek et Casey.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? C'est toi notre nouvelle colocataire ?_ demanda Derek à l'attention de Casey

-_Et bien oui_. Répondit Casey surprise.

-_Vous vous connaissez_ ? demanda soudainement Amy

-_C'est mon ex-demi-frère_, lui répondit Casey

-_Non ! l'ex-demi-frère tyrannique c'est Derek ?!_

-_Tyrannique ? c'est comme sa que tu me défini ?_ demanda Derek à Casey

-_C'est en partie vrai non ?_ Dit Casey

-_Non je suis parfait_ ! Lui répondit Derek son habituelle rictus au coin des lèvres.

_Il à pas changer, pensa Casey en riant intérieurement._

-_Cette discussion est passionnante mais on pourrait peut être rentrer, le salon c'est plus confortable et les valises commence à être lourdes !_ Coupa Nathan. »

Tout le monde se dirigea à l'intérieur. Après avoir poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives les garçons rejoignit les filles dans le salon.

« -_J'arrive pas a croire que vous vous connaissez._ Dit Amy. _Il y avait une chance sur un million pour tomber sur la demi-sœur de Derek et c'est arrivé_.

-_Moi non plus je n'y croit pas_, dit Casey

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Derek et Casey se fixer comme pour être sûr qu'il ne rêver pas. Nathan et Amy n'oser pas parler.

-_Dit_ _moi Nathan tu as vu la nouvelle lessive que j'ai achetée ?_ Dit Amy

-_Euh non mais je ne peut pas rater sa_ ! Répondit Nathan avec un air faussement intéresser.

-_Viens je vais te montrer_. Amy et Nathan s'éloignèrent laissant Casey et Derek seuls.

-_Alors qu'est ce que tu fais à New York ? Comment sa se fait que tu vive ici?_ Demanda Casey

-_Et bien c'est uen longue histoire mais pour faire court une fois on a fait un concert à New York avec D-Rock et je suis tombé sur cet endroit. Il était à vendre donc je l'ai acheté avec Nathan et je me suis installé ici._

_-Oh D-Rock existe toujours ?_ demanda Casey

_-Oui mais les membre ne sont plus tout a fait les même. Il ne reste plus que moi en fait._

_-Et Nathan fait partit du groupe si j'ai bien compris ?_

_-Oui il est à la batterie._

_-C'est cool. _Répondit Casey

_-Et toi tu fait quoi à New York ? _demanda Derek

_-J'y vit avec Lizzie et ma mère depuis qu'on est partit de chez vous. Je suis à la fac. Cet appart c'est l'idéal, c'est juste à côté._

_-Oui c'est sûr._

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Cette situation était complètement folle. Jamais Casey n'aurait pensé revoir Derek un jour et encore moins vivre avec lui. A cette idée, Casey poussa un petit rire vainement dissimuler.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Derek pensant que Casey se fichait de lui.

_-C'est juste que j'était en train de penser que si on m'avait dit il y a 5 ans que on arriverait à avoir une conversation normale, sans se disputer et qu'en plus on aller vivrent ensemble j'aurais envoyer cette personne tout droit à l'asile !_Rit Casey

_-Oui c'est vrai que la situation n'est pas…. Normale, du moins en ce qui nous concerne. _Rit Derek à son tour

_-Comment va la famille ? _Demanda Casey

-_Bien ! Edwin suit les traces de son grand frère, Marti est une vraie chipie, elle fait tourner les têtes. Et mon père….Bah, il n'a pas changer, toujours le même George. Et toi ?_

_-Tout le monde va bien. Lizzie est devenu une jeune fille sérieuse comme sa sœur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi parfois elle me fait pensé à un certain Edwin, il l'a beaucoup influencé je pense. _Casey et Derek eus un petit rire_. Et Ma mère va bien, elle aussi reste fidèle à elle-même. _

_-Et toi toujours aussi accro aux notes ?_

_-Si tu veux dire studieuse, oui je le suis toujours. Et toi toujours aussi nul ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais était nul. Mais sinon je suis toujours le même. Les filles se ruent toujours sur mon corps de rêve. Surtout quand je suis sur scène tu les entendrais hurler mon nom. C'est fou ! _Répondit Derek

_-En tout cas il est sûr que tu n'as pas changé sur un point. Tu as toujours un ego surdimensionné._

_-Je suis comme sa ! Et toi on ne t'appelle plus Nulsila ?_

_-Ah non je ne veux plus entendre ce surnom ! Sinon je vais me fâcher._

_-Oula je tremble de peur ! _Se moqua Derek

_-On avait presque réussit à avoir une conversation civilisée. Il a fallut que tu gâcher tout pour ne pas changer._

_-Désolé, les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus._

_-Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre Derek Venturi s'excuser ? Peut être que tu a changer finalement._

_-Mais j'ai toujours était un garçon charmant. C'est juste que je ne l'étais pas avec toi. _

_-Oh trop aimable que de me réserver un traitement particulier. _Dit Casey ironiquement

_-Casey ? _interrompit Amy, tu _pourrais venir j'ai besoin de toi à la cuisine ?_

_-Oui j'arrive. _Casey se leva et Derek fit de même.

_-Et bien moi je vais aller défaire ma valise._

Derek s'éloignait vers sa chambre quand Casey l'interpella_._

_-Derek ! _

_-Oui ? _Demanda celui-ci en se retournant

_-Je…..je suis contente de te revoir_. Dit elle ses joues virant légèrement au rose.

_-Normale ! N'importe qu'elle fille serait heureuse de me revoir ! _Répondit-il.

Casey lui lança un coussin du canapé sur la tête, tourna les talons et partit dans la cuisine. Elle l'entendit tout juste dire :

_-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Casey. »_

_A ce moment, Casey ne put retenir un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres._


	6. Le Rock Café

_**Sam :** Oui je sais qu'il y des fautes mais disons que l'orthographe et moi sa fait 2. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

_**Fjudy :** Je n'avais pas pensé a cette option mais à vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment en trouver un ! En tout cas je suis d'accord que tout irait mieux sans fautes ;p En tout cas merci et voila la suite…_

_**Maude :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle ma fait très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas encore combien il aura de chapitre mais en tout cas pas 6 ni 50 donc c'est entre les deux lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

_**Sand3131 :** Merci et voila le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira._

* * *

_-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Casey. »_

_A ce moment, Casey ne put retenir un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres._

**Chapitre 5 : Le « Rock Café »**

Casey rejoignis Amy dans la cuisine. Celle-ci l'attendait un tablier dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre.

« _Casey j'ai eu une idée d'enfer !_ S'exclama Amy folle de joie. _Ont pourrais cuisiner le plat préféré de Derek._

_-Son plat préféré ? Mais c'est quoi ?_

_-Tu ne connais pas le plat préféré de ton ex demi-frère que tu détestais ?_

_-Comme tu l'as si bien dit je le détestais comment veut-tu que je sache son plat préféré ?_ demanda Casey

_-Oui ce n'est pas bête. Bon je vais faire ma petite enquête. Toi, prépare-toi à cuisiner. »_

Amy fila en coup de vent sans même laisser le temps à Casey de rétorquer. Celle-ci enfila le tablier et eu à peine le temps d'aiguiser un peu les couteaux que Amy revint dans la cuisine.

_« Alors il à envie de manger des pommes de terre et du poulet. Et en dessert n'importe quoi tant que c'est bon. Derek et Nathan on décider d'ouvrir le café ce soir je vais les aider en bas, tu pourras t'en sortir ?_

_-Euh et bien oui je crois._ Répondit Casey surprise.

_-Super à tout à l'heure. »_

Amy s'enfui a toute vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard Casey entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer la laissant seule dans l'appartement.

Casey ce mit alors aux fourneaux. Elle avait décidée de préparer un poulet rôti mariné au paprika et les pommes de terre au four. En dessert, elle arrêta son choix sur une mousse au chocolat. Elle commença à préparer la mousse au chocolat et au bout d'un moment entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« _Oula sa sent le chocolat ici !_ C'était Derek. Il avança jusque dans la cuisine ou il vit Casey en train de mettre les mousses dans des ramequins.

_Depuis quand tu cuisine ?_ demanda Derek surpris de voir Casey en cuisine.

_-Depuis longtemps. Je sais faire la cuisine quand même._ S'offusqua Casey

-_Oui et bien évite de nous empoisonné._ Rit Derek

_-Tu me connais ce n'est pas mon genre._

_-Justement je te connais._ Derek plongea son doigt dans le ramequin plein de chocolat et le lécha.

-_DEREK !_ Casey lui donna une petite frappe sur la main comme à un petit enfant.

_-Quoi ? Il faut bien que je goûte pour savoir si c'est bon. Ce n'est pas mauvais d'ailleurs._ Dit Derek

_-Maintenant un compliment, de mieux en mieux, tu me surprends beaucoup._

_-Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises_. Dit Derek

Derek approcha sa main du visage de Casey. Celle-ci ne sachant quoi faire eu un mouvement de recul et senti le doigt de Derek caressait le bord de ses lèvres.

-_Et après c'est sur moi qu'on cri mais il n'y a pas que moi qui suis gourmand_. Casey regarda le doigt de Derek recouvert de Chocolat preuve qu'elle avait elle aussi piqué dans le plat.

_-Oui mais moi je l'ai préparé donc j'ai droit à une compensation_. Répondit Casey en essayant vainement de cacher sa gène. »

Derek lécha son doigt en regardant Casey avec un air de malice, lui fit un sourire et reparti.

Casey en comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, cette scène l'avait troublé, c'était comme si elle redécouvrait Derek. Elle ne le voyait plus comme son demi-frère tyrannique mais comme un jeune homme drôle, troublant et terriblement séduisant.

Elle se maudit intérieurement de penser sa mais après tout c'était la vérité.

A 19h00 tapante Casey appela Amy, Nathan et Derek pour venir manger. A peine entrés dans l'appartement, une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti parvint aux habitants.

Ils se ruèrent à table et Casey servit le diner. Lorsque tout le monde fût servit ils commencèrent à manger.

« _Casey c'est excellent_. Dit Amy la bouche pleine de poulet et de pommes de terre.

-_Amy à raison tu es un vrai cordon bleu_, lui dit Nathan.

Derek lui ne disait rien il mangeait sans donner son avis. Casey était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir son avis. Elle remercia Amy et Nathan et continua de manger.

Lorsque tout le monde eu fini le plat principal Casey se leva pour débarrassé et fût surprise de voir Derek se lever à son tour afin de l'aider. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la cuisine Casey sortit les mousses au chocolat du frigo.

-_J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes. Après un tel festin il ne faut pas nous décevoir_. Dit Derek en faisant un clin d'œil à Casey avant de partir une mousse dans chaque main.

Casey pris les deux autres et rejoignit tout le monde. Tout le monde mangea avec appétit sa mousse au chocolat puis Nathan annonça qu'il serait temps d'aller se préparer avant d'ouvrir le bar.

-_Nathan tu as appelé Morgane ?_ demanda Derek

-_Zut, j'ai complètement oublié_, répondit Nathan

-_Mais comment on fait sans elle ?_

_-Attend je l'appelle, avec de la chance elle pourra venir_. Dit Nathan avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour appelé.

-_Qui est Morgane_ ? demanda Casey à Amy alors qu'elles débarrassé la table.

-_C'est une fille qui bosse avec nous au café. Elle est serveuse avec moi. Nathan quand à lui est au bar et Derek s'occupe de la musique._ Expliqua Amy

-_Oh d'accord, et elle est comment ?_ Les mots s'était échapper de la bouche de Casey sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-_Elle est plutôt jolie. Blonde aux yeux noisette mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas mettre le grappin sur Derek_, répondit Amy un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis sa je m'en fiche qu'elle « mette le grappin sur Derek._

_-Oui je disais sa comme sa._ Dit Amy d'un ton plein de sous entendu._ Comme j'aurais put te dire qu'il à toujours repoussé ses avances._

_-Elle lui faisait des avances ?_ demanda Casey.

-_Au début oui, mais quand elle à vu qu'il n'y répondait pas elle à lâchée l'affaire. Maintenant elle vit le parfait amour avec un certain Quentin._

_-Oh d'accord_, fut tout ce que Casey pu dire.

Tout d'un coup un cri venant du salon se fit entendre. Amy et Casey accouru et trouvèrent Derek en colère et Nathan en pleine réflexion.

-_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_ demanda Amy.

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que Morgane est enceinte et n'a pas pensé qu'il serait intelligent de nous le dire plus tôt. Résultat elle vient de nous annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait plus travailler_. Répondit Derek fou de rage.

-_Et bien c'est pas grave je m'occuperais du service seule_. Proposa Amy

-_Non c'est pas possible, il y aura beaucoup de monde, le bar est fermé depuis trois semaine et on à appelé tout les habitué pour leurs dire que ce serait ouvert_. Dit Nathan jusqu'à maintenant silencieux.

-_Je crois qu'on va être obligé de tous les rappelé pour leurs dire qu'on n'ouvrira pas ce soir. Sans serveuse sa va être la galère._

_-Et bien pourquoi Casey ne ferait pas le service avec moi ce soir ?_ Demanda Amy

-_QUOI ? Nulsila au service ?_ dit Derek

-_DEREK, sa suffit avec ce surnom débile_. Intervins Casey.

-_Allez Derek c'est le mieux à faire. Comme sa pas besoin de fermé ce soir et de rappelé tout le monde à même pas 1heure de l'ouverture_.

Derek eu un temps de réflexion où il fit les cent pas dans le salon puis accepta finalement. Amy folle de joie entraina de force Casey dans sa chambre pour lui prêter une tenue de serveuse. Celle-ci était composer d'un short gris et d'un top noir légèrement décolleter et de petite chaussures noir à talon. Casey resta bouche bée devant cette tenue. C'était très jolie, elle aimée beaucoup mais jamais elle aurait le courage de porter sa.

-_C'est une blague ?_ demanda Casey

-_Non pourquoi ?_

_-C'est….. je sais pas jamais je n'oserais porter sa._

-_Allons Casey c'est très à la mode. Sa n'a rien d'indécent. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un short super court et moulant. Et le haut n'est pas si décolleter que sa. Essaye je suis sur que tu seras sublime dedans_. Dit Amy en poussant Casey vers la salle de bain avec la tenue de serveuse.

Casey sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard avec la tenue dessus. Amy était bouche bée, à vrai dire Casey elle-même c'était trouvé plutôt pas mal avec ces vêtements. Amy avait dit vrai, le short n'était pas très court, il lui arrivé mi-cuisse et les talons lui faisait des jambes de rêves. Le top était lui par contre moulant et mettait en valeurs son ventre plat et sa poitrine.

-_Casey tu es superbe comme sa_, lui dit Amy toute excitée, _et maintenant le maquillage et la coiffure_. Toute les deux partirent dans la chambre d'Amy et rejoignirent les garçons un peu plus tard dans le bar avant l'ouverture.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent Nathan et surtout Derek restèrent bouche bée. Casey était magnifique comme sa pensa Derek. Elle était légèrement maquiller. Un trait de noir mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus, ses joues étaient rosies et ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses grâce à une touche de gloss. Ses cheveux quand à eux était remonté en un chignon légèrement défait du quel d'échapper quelques mèches ondulées. Derek fixait Casey descendre les escaliers n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il voyait. Nathan lui donna un léger coup de coude ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il partit voir Casey afin de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Après avoir accompli cette tâche tout le monde se mit en place Derek partit ouvrir la porte du bar. Une horde de personne s'engouffrèrent soudain dans les lieux. Derek passa devant Casey et lui glissa tout doucement à l'oreille

« _Je suis sûr que tu va t'en sortir. Bonne chance_ » et partit vers la sono. Casey partit alors vers les clients. La soirée allait être longue.


	7. Désolé!

Et non désoler ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre! Cepandant le suivant ne devrait pas tarder c'est promis (au maximum fin de la semain)!

Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de noyuveau chapitre depuis un moment mais j'ai pas eu une minute à moi avec les cours, la famille... Enfin bref je vais pas me mettre à raconter ma vie c'est celle de Casey et Derek qui vous interesse! Merci pour tout vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur! Je suis au anges à l'idée que ma fic vous plaît!!

Donc aucune inquiétude je reprend du service et (je l'espère) pour de bon! à bientôt


	8. Soirée mouvementée et rapprochement

Voila le chapitre tant attendu! Je m'excuse encore une fois de ce (gros) retard mais promis je vais tout faire pour que sa ne se reproduise pas! Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment vraiment plaisir, a vrai dire je pensais pas que ma fic plaisait autant et surtout que autant de monde la lisait donc merci a tous! Bon trève de bavardage voila enfin le chapitre:

* * *

_« Je suis sûr que tu va t'en sortir. Bonne chance » et partit vers la sono. Casey partit alors vers les clients. La soirée allait être longue._

**Chapitre 6 :Soirée mouvementée et rapprochement:**

Et en effet la soirée fût longue et éprouvante ! Casey était débordée, la salle était pleine, à vrai dire jamais elle n'aurait pensée que le bar avait autant de succès. Les gens se marchaient dessus pour atteindre le comptoir ! D'après Amy c'était assez inhabituel que le bar soit aussi rempli. Au bout d'environ 2 heures l'affluence au comptoir c'était calmé et Casey put souffler deux minutes. Elle en profita pour écouter un peu la musique que Derek était en train de mettre. C'est vrai qu'elle se plaignait souvent de la musique de son demi-frère quand ils vivaient ensemble chez leurs parents mais il fallait bien qu'elle avoue qu'il avait de bons goûts finalement. Derek mis un CD et quitta les platines pour aller se désaltérer un peu.

« _Alors sa va tu t'en sors ?_ demanda t'il à Casey

-_Je pense que oui. Mais au début sa à était dur !_ Répondit-elle

-_Oui c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le bon jour pour une première fois._

_-J'aime beaucoup ce que tu à passait comme chansons, t'a pas de si mauvais goûts que sa !_ Ricana-elle

-_Il faut croire que tout arrive_, lui dit-il

-_Oui surtout c'est temps-ci_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-_Casey je voulais te dire…._

_-UNE BIERE MA PUCE !!!!_ cria un client à Casey

-_Euh désoler Derek le devoir m'appel_, lui dit-elle sur un ton d'excuses

-_Non t'inquiète pas il n'y à pas de problème_. Répondit-il, pas tout à fait convaincu

-_Et ma bière ?! Tu me l'attrape ou je le fait moi-même_. Dit le client, apparemment déjà bien saoul, sur un ton agressif

-_Oui elle arrive de suite_. Lui répondit Casey tout en attrapant un verre

-_Et dit mignonne c'est combien pour t'avoir un supplément ?_ demanda soudain le client

-_Pardon ?_ demanda Casey sous l'effet de la surprise

-_Allez sa te dit pas une petite soirée avec moi ? Et plus qui sait…_ Une lueur presque sadique animé les yeux de l'homme.

-_Euh….désoler mais je….._essayai d'argumenter Casey mais l'homme la coupa sans scrupule en lui attrapant le bras qu'il serrait assez fort.

-_Allez fait pas ta sainte-nitouche viens on va bien s'amuser tu va voir. »_

L'homme s'approcher de Casey de plus en plus et celle-ci commencer à avoir réellement peur. L'homme sauta par-dessus le comptoir et vint se coller à Casey en entourent sa taille de son bras libre. Casey avait beau se débattre Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle commencer à avoir les larmes au coin des yeux. Le bruit de la musique empêcher les gens d'entendre Casey et personne ne sembler remarquer ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux. Soudain Casey vit un poing puissant s'abattre sur la joue de l'homme. Celui-ci tomba sous le choc et lâcha Casey. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Derek en train de secouer sa main. Il devait avoir mal après un coup pareil ! Ses yeux verts de rage en disaient assez long.

«_ Dégage d'ici_. Dit Derek à l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever

-_D'où tu me mets dehors toi ? T'a pas le droit_ ! Protesta l'homme.

-_Je suis le boss j'ai tout les droits alors maintenant dehors ! Et pose ne serait-ce que tes yeux sur elle et je te jure que je les arrache moi-même avec les dents ! »_

Derek avait dit tout cela d'un trait en s'avançant vers l'homme lui jetant des regards noir. L'homme sortit sur le champ du bar en vociférant. Derek se retourna vers Casey encore sous le choc. Premièrement car elle avait eu atrocement peur, mais aussi car pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Derek l'avait protégé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda. Ses yeux exprimer à la fois la peur et l'incompréhension. Derek la prit alors dans ses bras. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise mais se sentit de suite rassurée dans les bras fort et réconfortant de Derek, elle en oublia même que ce geste était, selon elle impossible de la part de Derek. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait ressentit une tel rage en voyant cet homme prêt à sauter sur Casey, et là, la voir tremblante de peur et ses yeux…. Il n'avait pas put ce retenir, il sentait le besoin de la protéger, d'être là pour elle.

Derek dit à Casey de retourner à l'appartement pour se coucher. Malgré les contestations de celle-ci il obtint gain de cause et Casey monta à l'étage. Derek, Nathan et Amy rentrèrent vers 4heures du matin. Tout le monde alla se coucher sur le champ cependant un certain beau brun n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensé sans arrêt à ce qui aurait put ce passer si il n'avait pas était là. Il décida au bout d'un moment d'allait se faire une boisson chaude, peut être cela allait il l'aider à dormir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il aperçu de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il approcha et vis Casey assise sur une chaise. Elle portait un pyjama en soie noir et avait une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Derek manifesta sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Casey se retourna alors vers lui.

« _Oh Derek, je…..je n'arrivais pas…..à dormir_. Elle était hésitante, mal à l'aise, son regard était fuyant. Elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser au geste de Derek.

-_Oui moi aussi, je me suis dit qu'un chocolat m'aiderai à dormir et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée,_ dit-il en désignant la tasse entre les mains de Casey.

-_Oui._ Répondit-elle simplement. Derek se dirigea vers le placard et commença à préparer son chocolat.

- _Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?_ demanda-t-il soudainement.

-_Toi d'abord !_

_-Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui t'ai demandé le premier._ Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant, avec une mine de chien abattu. _Non mais c'est juste des insomnies dans mon cas. Sa m'arrive souvent après avoir passé une soirée au bar, à danser et à faire la sono. J'ai toujours la pêche ! _Dit-il. E_t toi ?_

-_Je repensé à tout a l'heure. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire « c'est bon tu ne va pas en faire un plat de cette histoire t'est pas morte »_ dit-elle en imitant Derek. _Mais j'ai eu assez peur et j'ai les yeux de cet homme qui me reste en tête._ Un frisson la parcourra à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-_Non je n'allais pas dire sa. C'est normal que tu aies eu peur. Et je suis désolé_. Dit-il

-_Désoler de quoi ?_

_-Je n'aurais pas dut te laisser nous aider ce soir. Tu n'a pas l'habitude des drôles de types qu'on trouve parfois. J'aurais dut y penser._ Répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

-_Non, enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment tu aurais put prévoir sa ? Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir_. Lui dit –elle. Elle s'était levée et était maintenant devant lui, assez proche. Se rendant compte de la proximité elle fît un pas en arrière.

-_Oui tu à sans doute raison_. Répondit-il troublé.

-_J'ai toujours raison._

_-Mais oui bien sûr_, se moqua t'il.

-_Si si et tu t'en rendras vite compte. Souvient toi déjà avant j'avais toujours raison_ ! Lui dit-elle un air malicieux sur le visage.

-_J'aurais pas dut venir t'aider tout a l'heure en fait ! J'aurais dut laisser ce mec t'emmener_ ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-_Ah et bien merci ! Et ou est passé ce gentil gentleman qui m'a sauvé tout à l'heure ? »_

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur. Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit dans cuisine à parler de tout et de rien. De leurs nouvelles vies, ce qui avait changé et au contraire ce qui était pareil. Ce n'est que une fois dans son lit que Casey se souvint que Derek voulais lui dire quelque chose, au bar, juste avant l'intervention de l'homme. Elle se promit de lui demander ce que c'était le lendemain.


	9. Le supermarché

_Voila un nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup de personne me demande combien de chapitres il y à en tout, a vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée ! J'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure, J'ai juste un chapitre d'avance. Donc voila sa sera au petit bonheur la chance mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura 50. Merci encore pour vos encouragements merci, merci, merci. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire et laisser plein de reviews !_

* * *

_Ce n'est que une fois dans son lit que Casey se souvint que Derek voulais lui dire quelque chose, au bar, juste avant l'intervention de l'homme. Elle se promit de lui demander ce que c'était le lendemain_

**Chapitre 7 : Le supermarché**

Le lendemain quand Casey se réveilla, Amy et Nathan était déjà debout. Ils discutaient assit autour de la table de la cuisine. Lorsque Casey se manifesta Nathan se jeta sur elle.

_« Casey ! J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé hier soir tu va bien ? C'est rare ce genre de client en temps normal et bien sûr il faut que sa arrive le jour ou tu bosse avec nous !_ Nathan avait tout sortit d'un trait sans prendre le temps de respirer.

_-Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Derek est arrivé et à virer ce sale type_. Répondit Casey touchée de l'attention qu'on lui manifester.

-_Oui il nous l'a dit. Heureusement qu'il était là sinon qui sait ce qui aurait put se passer_. Dit Nathan.

-_D'ailleurs en parlant de Derek il est où_ ? Demanda-elle.

-_Il est en bas en train de faire les comptes. On était trop crevés hier soir pour le faire._

_-Oui c'est sûr après une soirée pareille. A mon avis on a dut faire plus de recette que d'habitude_. Dit Amy qui n'avait pas parlais jusque la. »

Casey avait remarquée qu'Amy avait un air triste et sa voix était monotone alors que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu parler avec Nathan elle était heureuse et souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est alors que Casey compris. Amy était apparemment intéressée par le beau blond (oui il est blond !) qui vivait avec elle.

« _Il va falloir faire des courses, dit Nathan en ouvrant le frigo, il manque plein de choses. C'est à qui cette semaine ?_

_-C'est à Derek._ Répondit Amy

-_Oula, et bien préparer les arguments_ ! dit Nathan.

-_Pourquoi tu dis sa ?_ demanda Casey

-_Je croyais que tu avais vécu avec Derek ? Il déteste allait faire les courses_. Répondit Amy

-_Oui j'ai vécu avec lui mais c'était les parents qui allaient faire les courses la plupart du temps._

_-Je vais y allais avec lui comme sa il se sentira moins seul. Et puis sa le convaincra peu être_. Proposa Nathan.

-_Non je vais y allais avec lui_ ! Dit précipitamment Casey. Elle avait remarqué la déception dans le regard d'Amy. Après tout sa serait une occasion de les laisser seuls.

-_Tu es sûr car sa me dérange pas, et puis sa vous laisse entre fille._

_*trouve une excuse réfléchi Casey, réfléchi !!!!*_

_- Non mais euh…… comme sa je……. Euh….. Sa va me permettre de passer plus de temps avec Derek !_ C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-_Bon est bien si tu veux._ Accepta finalement Nathan avant de partir prendre sa douche. »

Casey se retrouva seule avec Amy et ne put s'empêcher de demander à Amy si ses idée était fondées. Amy nia au début mais ne put tenir face à Casey et lui avoua tout. En effet cela faisait un moment déjà que celle-ci était attirée par son séduisant colocataire. Cependant elle était trop timide pour lui avoué quoi que se soit.

« _Et puis tu a vu le genre de fille qu'il drague ? Tout sauf moi ! Elles sont grandes, mince, blonde peroxydé aux seins refait. Alors que moi je ne suis pas très grande, grosse, brune, et mes seins ressemble à deux piqures de moustique._

_-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es une fille superbe. Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es parfaite. Franchement tu crois qu'un mec préfère une fille comme toi ou une fille limite anorexique que quand il prend dans ses bras il ne sait pas si c'est sa taille qu'il encercle ou son estomac_. Amy esquissa un petit rire. _Selon moi il les drague juste car ce sont de bonnes clientes. Le genre de filles riches qui viennent se bourrer la gueule pour faire comme Paris Hilton ou Lindsay Lohan._

-_Oui tu raison_. Répondit Amy qui avait retrouvée le sourire.

-_J'ai toujours raison_. Cette réplique lui rappela sa discutions avec Derek de la veille. Elle se dit que finalement aller faire les courses avec Derek lui permettrait de lui demander tranquillement ce qu'il voulait lui dire hier soir. »

C'est à ce moment que Derek rentra apparemment content de la recette de la veille. Etant donné qu'il était tard la matinée passa relativement vite. A l'heure du déjeuné tous était assis et mangeaient en silence quand Nathan pris la parole :

« _A oui au fait il faut aller faire des courses et c'est à ton tour Derek._

_-Vous êtes sûr ? Moi je pense que c'est au tour de Casey ! Et bien oui elle est nouvelle donc c'est à elle de le faire. Pour la mettre dans le bain dès maintenant_. Derek esquissa un sourire, il était fier de sa réponse.

-_Oui tu as raison_, répondit Amy, Derek sourit, _c'est pour sa qu'elle va t'accompagner. Il faut bien que tu lui montre les produits qu'on prend et peu être qu'elle ne connaît pas bien le supermarché d'ici_. Le sourire de Derek s'effaça.

-_On t'a fait la liste vous n'aurait qu'a partit après manger_. Dit Nathan avant d'engloutir une quantité impressionnante de pâtes dans sa bouche. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger Derek et Casey prirent leurs affaires et partirent. Casey fut impressionnée en voyant la voiture de Derek. Celui-ci avait une voiture gris foncé décapotable absolument magnifique. Il lui expliqua que c'était un très bon attrape fille. Elle répondit que c'était de la bêtise, mais elle devait bien avouer que elle la première aurait put se faire avoir si un homme comme Derek lui avait proposé une ballade en voiture. Le trajet vers le centre commercial se fit presque sans un mot. Seuls quelque « _J'adore cette chanson_ » ou « _il faut beau aujourd'hui_ » passé la barrière du silence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils prirent un caddie et commencèrent leurs courses non sans les soupirs de Derek. Il lui dit quels était les différents produits qu'ils utiliser, quel marque de café prendre, quel thé prend Amy… L'ambiance se décontracta. Casey était heureuse de se changement, ils parlaient comme des amis, quelqu'un qui les croisés n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils se détester auparavant.

« _Au fait Derek, hier soir tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que ce sale type ne vienne nous interrompre, c'était quoi ?_ demanda Casey. Derek parut gêné malgré le fait qu'il essayer de le cacher tant bien que mal.

-_A bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est que sa ne devait pas être si important_. Casey voyait bien qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Il lui dirait quand il en aurait envi.

_-Nora !_ Dit soudain Derek

-_Non moi c'est Casey, tu me confonds avec ma mère maintenant, merci sa fait touj…_

_-Non, là regarde c'est Nora._ Dit Derek en pointant du doigt une femme à l'autre bout du rayon.

-_Oh mon dieu, elle ne sait pas que je vis avec toi._ Casey commencé à être nerveuse. _Si elle l'apprend j'ai peur que sa lui rappel George et déjà qu'elle n'est pas bien ces temps-ci sa pourrait l'achever._

-_Ok mais on fait quoi alors ?_ demanda précipitamment Derek à qui Casey avait donnait sa nervosité.

-_Mets tes lunettes de soleil, et enlève ton blouson en cuir, c'est trop….trop…..trop toi !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Fait ce que je te dis !_ Derek s'exécuta et Casey lui tendit un bonnet qu'elle avait trouvé sur un portant.

-_Je vais ressembler à Sam avec sa !_ protesta Derek mais il s'effectua quand il vit le regard noir de Casey. Puis il se retourna vers les portant comme si il chercher quelque chose. Sa tête était pratiquement enfouie dans une montagne de vêtement quand Nora arriva à leurs hauteurs.

-_Casey ?_ Celle-ci qui faisait semblant de regarder des chemises se retourna et joua l'étonnée.

-_Maman ? Quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne viens jamais faire tes courses ici ?_ Demanda Casey.

-_Oui je sais mais on ma parlais de promotions intéressante donc me voila._ La joie de voir sa fille se lisait sur le visage de Nora. _Et toi dit moi tout va bien ? Tu mange à ta faim ? Tes colocataires sont gentils avec toi ? Tu ne manque de rien ?_

-_Maman, calme toi tout va très bien tout le monde est gentil, tout va pour le mieux je te le jure_. Répondit Casey, sa mère ne changera jamais toujours aussi inquiète.

-_Dit moi pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas manger à la maison le week-end prochain ? Lizzie serait si contente de te voir. Oh et tu pourrais inviter tes nouveaux colocataires, sa me ferait plaisir de revoir Amy et puis de rencontrer les autres_. A cette proposition, Casey ouvrit grand ses yeux, la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas que sa mère propose, elle le propose ! _Comment s'appel ces deux garçons alors ?_

_-Euh et bien ils s'appel Nathan et D….David !_ Casey avait sortit le premier prénom qui lui venait en tête.

-_Parfait et bien invite les samedi prochain_. Nora était très excitée à cette nouvelle.

-_Oui et bien je vais voir avec eux. Bon je suis désoler maman mais il faut que j'y ail_le. Casey essayée de partir avant que la situation n'empire.

-_Oui oui moi aussi. Sa m'a fait tant plaisir de te revoir_, Nora pris Casey dans ses bras et lui dit tout doucement à l'oreille : _fait attention il y à un garçon derrière toi avec un bonnet et des lunettes de soleil qui n'a pas l'air commode_. Casey eu un petit rire intérieur et dit à sa mère de ne pas s'en faire pour elle. »

Nora s'éloigna et Derek put enfin retirer son bonnet et ses lunettes.

« _Pfiou c'était moins une._ Dit celui-ci

-_Oui elle ne t'a pas reconnu c'est l'important. Elle te trouvé même pas commode_. Casey ne put s'empêcher de rire de vive voix cette fois ci.

-_Quoi ? Bon faut dire qu'avec le bonnet débile que tu m'as donné et des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur je n'ai pas mon sex-appeal habituel !_

_-Ton sex-appeal habituel ?_ Dit Casey

-_Oui habituel et naturel. C'est grâce à lui que toutes les filles me tombent dans les bras. Elles ne résistent pas_. Il avait un air séducteur et un petit sourire en coin à croquer.

-_Tien c'est bizarre je ne ressens rien_ ! Se moqua-t-elle

-_Oui mais toi tu es mon ex demi-sœur c'est différent tu es insensibilisé_. Répondit-il »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et continuèrent leurs courses puis rentrèrent enfin à l'appart.


	10. Surprise

Voila un chapitre de plus. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais j'ai fait de mon mieux donc j'espère que sa va vous plaire. Beaucoup m'on demander à quoi ressembler Amy et Nathan :

Amy est brune aux yeux verts, c'est une fille naturelle et très charmante malgré ce qu'elle pense. Si je devais prendre une actrice pour le « rôle » d'Amy je pense que je prendrais Kristen Stewart ou Katy Holmes dans Dawson.

Nathan quand à lui est blond aux yeux marrons, il est très séduisant, c'est un peu l'équivalent de Derek en blond. Pour Nathan je pense plutôt à Chad Michael Murray ou Shawn Ashmore.

Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésiter pas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

Petit message à Marine : Tu es d'où exactement ?

Voila bonne lecture.

* * *

-_Oui mais toi tu es mon ex demi-sœur c'est différent tu es insensibilisé_. Répondit-il »

Ils rirent de bon cœur et continuèrent leurs courses puis rentrèrent enfin à l'appart.

**Chapitre 8 : Surprise**

Après la rencontre au supermarché Derek et Casey se dépêchèrent à rentrer de peur de croiser Nora une seconde fois. Sur le chemin du retour ils rigolèrent en se remémorant l'incident qui venait de ce passer. La relation entre les deux jeunes gens s'améliorait de jour en jour et c'est les bras chargés de sacs qu'ils montèrent les escaliers qui mènent à l'appartement. Lorsque Casey ouvrit la porte elle tomba sur Amy et Nathan sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser plus qu'avec envie. Elle voulu faire demi-tour discrètement afin de les laisser mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion de Derek qui entra sans ménagement en criant « Nous revoilà !! ». Amy et Nathan se séparèrent instantanément, et ils se regardèrent comme si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Nathan se leva d'un bond et partit comme une furie vers sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma. Casey laissa alors à Derek le soin de ranger les courses, non sans subir les protestations de son ex demi-frère, et rejoignit Amy.

« _Et bien, il se passe des choses en notre absence à ce que je vois ! Raconte moi tout_, intima Casey

-_Je ne_ _sais pas comment c'est arriver, on était là assis à parler et….. Pouf_. Raconta Amy

-_Pouf ?_

_-Oui pouf ! D'un coup comme sa on s'est embrassés._

_-Mais il a bien du se passer quelque chose pour que vous en arriviez là_, dit Casey

-_Et bien au début je préparer des pancakes… _

_-DES PANCAKES !!_

_-Derek qui ta permit d'écouter ce que nous disons ?_ S'insurgea Casey

_-Tu me connais dès qu'on parle de bouffe je suis toujours à l'écoute_. Répondit celui-ci

-_Ils sont dans le four sert toi Derek,_ Dit Amy espérant éloigner Derek de cette conversation.

-_Merci_ dit-il avant de foncer vers la cuisine en quête de pancakes.

-Bon maintenant que Derek est partit on peu continuer. Donc tu préparer des pancakes et… ? Demanda Casey

-_Et il est arrivé. On a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, ont rigolaient tout en mangeant puis on est allé s'installer au salon. Il me parler de son ex petite amie Léa, que je ne pouvais pas supporter soit-dit en passant, comment elle lui a brisé le cœur etcetera et je lui disais qu'il trouvera un jour une fille faite pour lui, qui l'aimera comme il est et avec qui il voudra passer du temps. Et il m'a remercié en me prenant dans ses bras, inutile de préciser que j'étais aux anges, et là nos regards se sont croisés, et lentement…Pouf !_ Expliqua Amy

-_Oh c'est si romantique._

_-Tu parle, j'avais de la farine partout, lui était tout transpirant, il venait de faire sa gym, et on venait de manger des pancakes donc merci l'haleine au chocolat et au sirop d'érable_. Répliqua Amy

-_Rooo mais se sont des petits détails sa. Dit Casey. Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?_

_-Me cacher dans un trou de souris jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? _Proposa Amy un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

-Non _! Il faut que vous ayez une conversation par rapport à ce qui c'est passé_. Dit Casey. »

A ce moment le téléphone sonna et Derek partit répondre. Casey le vit décrocher, dire allô et soudain se stopper. Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard suppliant. Casey accouru vers le téléphone pour le prendre des mains de Derek. Ce n'est qu'en attrapant le téléphone qu'elle comprit la réaction du jeune homme, elle avait reconnu la voix de sa mère.

_« Oui ma chérie je voulais te dire que pour le déjeuner à la maison sa serait parfait samedi midi non ? _Demanda Nora

-_Maman je viens à peine de rentrer je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler aux autres. Et puis je ne sais pas si on pourra tu sais_. Répliqua Casey.

-_Oh c'est dommage j'aimerai tellement rencontrer tes colocataires. Essaye quand même de les convaincre. Au fait qui est ce qui à décroché ?_ Demanda Nora

-_C'est David_. Répondit Casey qui espérer de tout son cœur que Nora n'avait pas reconnut la voix de Derek.

-_Et bien il a une très jolie voix. Très sensuelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi beau et séducteur que sa voix le laisse paraître mais il me tarde de le rencontrer._

_-Oh tu ne seras pas déçu crois moi !_ Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

-_Si tu le dit._ Nora paraissait excitée au téléphone. _Il m'a l'air de te plaire !_

_-QUOI ? Non non pas du tout,_ répliqua Casey. Elle remercia dieu que sa mère ne soit pas là pour la voir rougir comme une tomate bien mure.

_-Ne me raconte pas de mensonge je suis sûr que tu es devenu toute rouge à l'heure qu'il est !_ *Comment elle le sait ? se dit Casey*

-_Bon oui il me plait,_ Casey voulais a tout pris se tirer de cette affaire, _mais ne va pas le crier sur les toits ok ?_ Dit Casey

-_Enfin tu me connais_ ! Répliqua Nora

-_Oui justement. Tu promets ?_

_-Oui c'est promis je ne dirais rien._

_-Bon il faut que je te laisse maman. Bonne soirée_

_-A toi aussi ma puce. Et tu me tien au courant ! Je t'aime_

_-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime maman._ Casey raccrocha le téléphone. »

Quand elle se retourna elle fit face à Amy qui la regarder étrangement. Celle-ci lui demanda qui pouvaient bien lui plaire et Casey lui raconta l'histoire de sa mère et de la rencontre au supermarché.

-_Après tout ta mère n'a pas tord_. Dit Amy

-_Par rapport à quoi ?_

_-A Derek. C'est vrai, tu es devenu rouge comme une tomate quand elle t'en à parler, et vous vous connaissez bien tout les deux. Et tu ne m'a pas l'air indifférente au charme de notre beau brun. Lui non plus d'ailleurs._

_-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? Non je ne suis nullement intéressé par Derek ni par n'importe qui._ » Casey pris ses affaires et partit dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi tout le monde pense sa ? C'est absurde ! Lui c'est Derek et moi Casey nous deux c'est juste impossible. C'est comme si Roméo était amoureux de Tibalt. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se détendre un peu sous une douche bien chaude.

En effet la chaleur de l'eau eu pour effet de détendre ses muscles, elle se sentait bien ainsi, entouré de vapeur sous cette chaleur rassurante. Elle s'entoura d'une serviette chaude et moelleuse. Rien n'aurait put gâcher cette instant de bien être qu'elle s'offrait. Rien sauf un certain Derek.

En effet alors qu'elle attraper une crème dans le placard à coter de la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Derek torse nu apparemment distrait et prêt à prendre une douche lui aussi. Il fonça tout droit sur Casey qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Derek percuta Casey ce qui eu pour effet de les faire tout les deux basculer. Par reflexe Derek se tourna de façon à atterrir par terre à la place de jeune fille. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent par terre, Casey sur Derek, sa serviette lui arrivant à peine mi-cuisse. Casey était parcouru de frissons dans tout le corps. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que c'était a cause de sa tenu légère, elle savait pertinemment que la présence d'un certain Derek y était pour quelque chose. Derek lui-même n'en mener pas large. La peau nue de Casey sur la sienne était un vrai supplice. Au bout d'un moment Derek repris ses esprits et c'est plus gêné que jamais qu'il se redressa.

Il murmura un désoler et s'enfuit s'enfermé dans sa chambre. Casey était troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout peu être que Amy et Nora n'avait pas réellement tord. Elle se mit une claque mentale. Ne dit pas de bêtise Casey, cette situation t'a juste troublée tu n'a plus les idées a leurs place. Elle se mit en pyjama et partit s'enfermer à son tour dans sa chambre.


	11. Réunion au sommet

Voila un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Pour répondre aux questions qui m'on était posées :

*On aura plus tard des détails sur la séparation de Nora et George mais vous pouvais me donner vos hypothèses XD

*J'habite à Cenon.

*Je vais parler un peu de l'évolution d'Amy et Nathan dans ce chapitre et le couple sera présent dans la plupart mais ce ne sont pas eux les vedettes.

*Je poste un peu quand je peux mais en temps normal je fais mon maximum pour qu'il y est un chapitre par semaine !

*Je suis une catastrophe en orthographe mais après tout je ne suis pas prof de français et ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire plus tard donc excuser moi pour les fautes j'espère que sa ne vous dérange pas trop dans la lecture

Voila j'espère avoir répondu a vos demande n'hésiter pas si vous voulez quoi que se soit

* * *

_Après tout peu être que Amy et Nora n'avait pas réellement tord. Elle se mit une claque mentale. Ne dit pas de bêtise Casey, cette situation t'a juste troublée tu n'a plus les idées a leurs place. Elle se mit en pyjama et partit s'enfermer à son tour dans sa chambre._

**Chapitre 9 : Réunion au sommet**

Derek était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit depuis un moment. Combien de temps ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté après « l'incident » comme il l'appelé. Les images se succéder dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas oublier cette sensation, son odeur envoutante, ses long cheveux mouillés qui dégouliner sur son torse nu. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi sa façon de voir Casey avait soudainement changé. A vrai dire il était déjà troublé depuis que Casey avait emménagé avec lui, mais maintenant ses sentiments étaient différents. Il ressentait……de l'attirance. Rien que de se l'avoué fut un supplice pour lui mais c'était la vérité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il ressentirait un sentiment comme celui-ci pour Casey. La question était maintenant est-ce qu'il devait laisser aller ses envi ou au contraire les cacher. C'était Casey après tout et jamais elle n'aurait de sentiments pour lui. Il décida de laisser cette folie passagère de coté. _Ca finira bien par passer non ?_

De son coté Casey était elle aussi allongé sur son lit à ressasser les événements passer. Cependant pour elle cette sensation qu'elle avait ressenti à la proximité de leurs deux corps n'était pas de l'attirance. Elle était persuadé que ce n'était rien, un moment d'égarement qui ne se reproduira pas. Mais la scène se rejoué sans cesse dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, agacée de penser à la même chose, elle se leva et décida d'aller grignoter quelque chose. Arriver sur place elle tomba sur la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

« _On va finir par installer nos quartier général dans la cuisine si à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose on se retrouve ici_. Dit-il

_-C'était déjà le cas avant si j'ai bon souvenir_. Dit Casey

-_Oui c'est vrai, à chaque coup de blues, chaque événement troublant, rupture et j'en passe on te retrouvé dans la cuisine_. Se souvint Derek.

-_Comme toi si je me souviens bien._

_-Non moi j'avais aussi ma chambre dans laquelle je me réfugier._

_-En tout cas la, j'avais juste faim. _Répondit-elle

-_Je…je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais dut frapper avant d'entrer ou du moins vérifier que la place était libre._

_-Ce n'est qu'un accident. Tu ne la pas fait exprès. La prochaine fois au moins tu fera attention_. Casey essayait d'avoir l'air impassible mais un léger trouble était visible.

-_Oui je ferais attention_. Dit-il à son tour. »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la chambre de Nathan. Casey et Derek se précipitèrent pour voir se qui avait bien put se passer. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte ils tombèrent nez a nez avec Nathan affalé sur le lit, Amy sur lui, tout deux entourés de poussière et de bibelots une étagère en bois visiblement cassé à leurs pieds.

**Flash-back**

Nathan était dans sa chambre toujours à penser au baiser passionné qu'il avait échangé avec Amy. Cette fille le rendait fou depuis déjà quelque temps, mais malgré ses air sur de lui et dragueur il était très timide et n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas partagés. Il entendit trois petits coups à la porte de sa chambre.

_« Entrez_ dit-il. Amy passa sa tête à travers la porte. Inutile de préciser que Nathan était à la fois heureux de le voir mais aussi terriblement gêné.

-_Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de ce passer ?_ demanda-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux quelques heures plus tôt.

-_Non quoi ? J'ai juste entendu du bruit dans la salle de bain_. Répondit-il. Amy ferma la porte et parti s'asseoir à coté de Nathan sur le lit de celui-ci.

- Et _bien d'après ce que j'ai compris Casey est entré dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et quelques minutes plus tard j'ai entendu Derek se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain et puis un grand fracas. J'ai sortit discrètement ma tête pour voir ce qu'il se passer et Derek était couché sur le sol de la salle de bain torse nu et Casey en serviette légère au dessus_. Expliqua Amy.

-_Non ?! Tu me fais marcher_. Nathan avait oublié ce a quoi il penser précédemment.

- _Je te promets c'est la stricte vérité. Ils ont fini par se relever et ils partirent tout les deux dans leurs chambres plus troublés que jamais._

_-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai entendu la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvrir et un peu après celle de Casey. Ils sont peut être ensemble en ce moment. _

_-Tu dois avoir raison !_ Amy était toute exciter à cette nouvelle. _Attend je vais voir_. Elle se leva et sortit discrètement. Elle revint encore plus exciter. _Ils sont en train de parler dans la cuisine. Je me demande ce qu'ils se disent._

_-Tu veux le savoir_ proposa Nathan une lueur de Malice dans le regard.

-_Comment ?_ demanda Amy

-_Tu te souviens de ton ex ? Le mec qui ressembler à une fille_. Dit Nathan

-_Il n'était pas gay combien de fois je vais vous le dire ?_

_-Enfin bref avec Derek on voulaient savoir s'il était bien hétéro donc on avait placé un micro dans la cuisine pour vous espionné_. Dit Nathan un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-_QUOI ? Mais de quel droit vous avait fait sa ?_ Dit Amy contrariée

-_C'est du passer de toute façon tu l'as largué. Mais on n'a pas enlevé le micro donc il est toujours dans la cuisine, tu me suis ?_ Demanda-il

-_Oh oui ! Mais avec quoi on va les écouter ?_

_-Le récepteur est sur l'étagère là_. Dit-il en désignant l'étagère la plus haute au dessus de son lit.

-_Et comment on l'atteint Einstein ? Ni toi ni moi ne somme assez grands_. Répondit-elle

-_Oui avec Derek on avait prévu une échelle mais elle n'est plus la_. Il réfléchi. _Je sais tu va monter sur mes épaules !_ Dit-il plutôt fière se sa trouvaille.

-_T'est malade ?! _

_-Je t'en pris c'est pas ton poids plume qui va me faire basculer_. Nathan savait toujours comment la flatter et obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-_Bon d'accord mais tu me tien bien ok ?_ Dit Amy en grimpant sur les épaules à Nathan.

-_Oui ne t'en fait pas_. Répondit-il. »

Une fois installée sur ses épaules celui-ci se redressa afin qu'Amy atteigne l'objet désiré. Amy s'appuya un peu sur l'étagère pour attraper l'objet et celle-ci fit un bruit de craquement et se détacha du mur. Amy perdit l'équilibre et Nathan par la même occasion. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent l'un sur l'autre, tout ce qui était sur l'étagère éparpiller dans la chambre. C'est à ce moment que Casey et Derek Firent leurs entrée.

**Fin du Flash-back**

« _Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_ Demanda Casey.

-_Je crois qu'on les dérange_, dit Derek tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Nathan

-_Non, non c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez_, essaya de se défendre celui-ci

-_Oui on est juste tombés_, ajouta Amy

_-Et vous faisiez quoi pour tomber aussi lourdement avec l'étagère ?_ Demanda Derek amusé

-_Euh…… et bien on…..on…._ tenta Amy

-_On essayer d'attraper le récepteur_, Amy fusilla Nathan du regard, _quoi ? Après tout qu'est ce que tu voulais leurs dirent ? _Dit Nathan

_-Le récepteur de quoi ?_ Demanda Casey

-_Oh non Nathan ne me dit que c'est ce que je pense_ ! Commença Derek

-_Et bien…..si,_ répondit celui-ci.

-_Non mais je rêve……de quel droit……_ Derek était apparemment en colère et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce comme pour se calmer.

-_De quel droit vous me l'avez fait à moi ?_ Dit précipitamment Amy

-_Toi c'est différent_ ! Dit Derek

_-Et je peux savoir en quoi ?_ Amy commencer à s'énerver a son tour

-_Et moi je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ?_ Demanda Casey agacée »

Derek expliqua l'histoire du micro à Casey et Nathan raconta a son tour comment lui et Amy c'était retrouvé dans cette position. Casey et Derek n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car on venait de sonner à la porte d'entrée. Tous partirent voir qui c'était et lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte il fut plus que surpris de tomber sur…

* * *

Muahahahahahahah je suis sadique ! lol. Pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre fin je vais essayer de poster la suite vite…..enfin si vous la voulais bien sûr. 


	12. Cachecache révélateur

_Voila la suite tant attendu. Merci pour vos encouragements et continuer les reviews j'adoooooooooooooore sa !!!_

* * *

_Casey et Derek n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car on venait de sonner à la porte d'entrée. Tous partirent voir qui c'était et lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte il fut plus que surpris de tomber sur…_

**Chapitre 10 : Cache-cache révélateur**

…Sam !

_-Sam ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici_ ? Demanda Derek

-_Derek ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici_ ! Sam semblait troublé_. A vrai dire je venais voir Casey_. Celle-ci semblait tout aussi troublée à cette nouvelle.

-_Quoi ? Tu venais voir Casey ? Alors qu'on s'est pas vu depuis peut être 2 ou 3 ans_ ? Derek était un tantinet vexé.

_-Mais j'ignoré que tu habitais ici. Je vais rester sur le pas de la porte ou je peux entrer pour parler ?_ Demanda Sam

-_Oui bien sur entre_, dit Casey, elle se poussa afin de laisser Sam entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Sam commença son explication :

-_Je viens de m'installer. Je suis partit sur les routes pendant deux ans et maintenant j'ai décidé de me poser. En allant faire des courses j'ai croisé Nora. Nous avons un peu parlé et je lui ai dit que j'aimerai revoir Casey. Elle ma donné son adresse et me voila. J'étais à des années lumière de m'imaginer que vous viviez ensemble. Et Nora semble du même avis étant donné qu'elle ne m'a pas parler de Derek._

_-En effet elle n'est pas au courant. Dison je j'ai un peu….peur_. Dit Casey

-_Par rapport à ce qui c'est passé entre elle et George ?_ Demanda Sam

-_Oui. Je sais que sa peut paraître bête mais j'ai peur que de lui parler de Derek ne remonte a la surface des choses qu'elle s'efforce d'oublier_. Expliqua Casey

_-Oui c'est compréhensible. Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé a vivre ensemble ? C'est plutôt inattendu étant donner vos relations passé._

_-A vrai dire c'est un concours de circonstances. J'étais partit faire deux, trois concert et on cherché un autre coloc'. Casey à appelé, puis elle est venue visiter l'appartement. Amy l'a prise comme nouvelle colocataire et quand on est revenu…Surprise_ ! Expliqua Derek

-_Et bien, le monde est petit._

_-Comme tu dit Sam_. Dit Casey

Sam resta manger à l'appartement. Ils se remémorèrent le bon temps, Sam parla de son périple sur la route autour des Etats-Unis, Casey et Derek de leurs vie après s'être vu pour la dernière fois et de tout et rien.

Le lundi matin pointer son nez et Casey avais l'impression que une éternité sa séparais du vendredi précédent. Tellement de choses était arrivé ce week-end. Elle éteignit son réveil, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé devant la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Derek qui lui aussi se dirigé vers la salle de bain. Tout de se regardèrent gênés au souvenir de cette pièce et de « l'incident ».

-_Va y je t'en pris_. Dit Derek

-_Merci._

Casey referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol adossé sur celle-ci. La situation devenait insupportable. A chaque fois que Casey le voyais, le touchait ou même ne serait-ce que sentir son odeur, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, et son désir monter. Elle partit prendre vite sa douche pour se remettre les idées en place avant de partir en cours. Derek était dans sa chambre allongé sur son lit. L'image de Casey hanté son esprit. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il attrapa sa guitare et commencer à s'entrainer. Il se produisait ce soir au Rock Café et voulais être au point.

Casey était heureuse de retrouvé l'ambiance de la fac. Elle passa la journée sur le campus et lorsqu'elle rentra personne n'était à l'appart'. Elle descendit au café où elle retrouvé toute la troupe qui s'activait.

-_Vous ouvraient ce soir ?_ Demanda Casey

_-Oui. D-Rock se produit tous les lundis soirs,_ expliqua Amy

-_Et vous avez trouvé une nouvelle serveuse ?_

_-Non, toujours pas. Mais bon il devrait y avoir moins de monde que samedi. Je vais me débrouiller. _

_-Je peux vous dépanner encore une fois si vous voulais sa ne me dérange pas_. Proposa Casey

-_C'est hors de question_. Casey se retourna et fit face à Derek. _Après ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois je ne veux pas que tu reviennes travailler ici. D_erek avait un ton ferme.

-_Mais il y aura moins de monde comme dit Amy et l'incident ne va pas se répéter tout les soirs_. Insista Casey

-_C'est non, fin de la discutions_. Derek s'éclipsa.

-_Oula il est de mauvaise humeur_ ? Demanda Casey

-_Non, enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Il semblerait qu'il tienne beaucoup à toi_. Amy avait un sourire qui en disait long.

-_Tu te fais des films_, Casey était troublé à la révélation d'Amy_. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas envi de venir me sortir des bras d'un autre type._

-_Si tu le dit_. Amy partit non sans avoir jeté un regard en coin à Casey.

Celle-ci remonta préparer de quoi dîner, réviser ses cours et se reposer avant de partir s'amuser. Car oui même si c'était en tant que cliente, elle était bien décider à allez au Rock Café ce soir. Toute la troupe remontèrent, partirent se changer puis mangèrent. Derek expliqua qu'il aurait souhaité que Sam réintègre le groupe le temps d'un concert cependant celui-ci était pris ce soir la. Mais il lui avait promis de le faire dès qu'il pourrait. A 20h tous descendirent à part Casey qui était resté pour être au calme. C'est ce qu'Amy, Nathan et Derek croyaient. En réalité, elle partit se changer et se faire belle pour la soirée. Elle mit une petite robe blanche, manches aux coudes, col en V, serré sous la poitrine et un leggins noir avec des bottes de la même couleur. Ses cheveux soigneusement ondulés étaient remontés en un chignon souple*. Le tout était simple mais réussi. Elle se maquilla légèrement et partit vers le Rock Café.

Lorsqu'elle arriva pas mal de gens était déjà arrivés. Elle se faufila vers une table dans un coin, elle voulait éviter que Derek ne la voie car à coup sur il l'aurait envoyé à l'étage. La musique était entrainante et elle se risqua à aller sur la piste de danse. Elle commença à se déhancher, et bouger au rythme de la musique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la scène où elle reconnu entre autre Derek et Nathan. Celui-ci était à la batterie et Derek jouait de la guitare et était au chant. Casey dut avouer que celui-ci chanter très bien. Il avait une voix grave et envoutante. Un jeune homme se colla à elle pour danser, elle se retourna et tomba sur un homme très séduisant. Elle dansait avec lui depuis un moment quand un slow arriva. Le jeune homme l'invita à danser et elle se rapprocha pour qu'il l'attrape par la taille. Elle écouter les paroles de la chanson. C'était une belle balade dont Casey ignorée le nom. Elle écouter Derek et avait l'impression qu'elle était dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'a la fin de la chanson qu'elle réalisa que malheureusement ce n'était pas Derek. L'homme lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle repartie s'assoir quand elle vit Amy s'approcher. Elle essaya de se cacher mais c'était trop tard.

-_Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eue_ ? Demanda Amy

-_Quoi ?_

_-Je suis remonté pour te dire de descendre t'amuser un peu. Et imagine ce que j'ai pensé quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans la maison. Sur ce, j'essaye de t'appeler et tu ne réponds pas_. Expliqua Amy

-_Je suis_ _grande maman je peux allez ou je veux, et mon portable je ne l'ai pas entendu. _

_-Je sais mais tu dis que tu reste en haut car tu veux te reposer et je ne te trouve pas ! Derek te cherche encore._

_-Quoi ? Derek me cherche ?_ Demanda Casey inquiète pour sa peau

-_Bien sur je l'ai de suite prévenu et il est partit immédiatement à ta recherche. Alors maintenant tu le retrouve pour lui dire que tu va bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet._

Casey a contre cœur fit le tour du propriétaire pour retrouver Derek. Elle le trouva dans les coulisse, pris son courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler et probablement se faire gronder comme une petite fille. Elle approcha Derek et mis sa main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence. Celui-ci se retourna et parût tout à coup détendu en voyant Casey.

_-Casey ? Sa fait un moment qu'on te cherche_. Dit-il

-_Oui je viens de voir Amy. C'est elle qui ma dit de te dire que tout va bien je ne suis pas morte ou enlevé ou je ne sais quoi._

_-On s'est inquiété tu es folle ou quoi ?_ Derek commencé à s'énerver

-_Mais je ne suis pas une enfant à ce que je sache. Je suis encore libre de faire ce qu'il me plait._

_-Et bien tu nous préviens ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude_ !! Cette fois il crier presque.

Casey était tétanisé devant lui. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur a vrai dire, c'est plus l'inquiétude de Derek qui la surprenait a un tel point qu'elle ne savait quoi dire. Soudain sans qu'elle ne sache quoi faire, Derek l'attrapa et l'attira dans ses bras. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine. Casey était bien dans ses bras. Une force invisible l'obligé à rester là, nicher au creux des bras de Derek. Derek recula un peu, leurs visages était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Casey avait une folle envie de l'embrasser mais une voix au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était mal, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Comme si Derek avais deviné ses envies il approcha doucement son visage de celui de Casey, lentement, très lentement. L'envie qui les unissait était si forte qu'elle était palpable. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et c'est a ce moment que Nathan entra en coulissa pour dire a Derek que le public attendait. Celui-ci regarda Casey d'une façon si intense qu'elle en eu un frisson, et il repartit sur scène. Casey se laissa tomber sur une chaise non loin de la. Une fraction de seconde, le contact de leurs lèvres n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde mais sa avait suffit pour lui envoyer comme des décharges dans tout le corps. Des papillons volaient dans son ventre et elle avait tout à coup très chaud. Persuader de ne plus avoir les idées clairs elle remonta dans l'appart' boire un coup et peut être même se reposer afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

*Pour la tenu j'avais en tête la façon dont est habillé Taylor Swift lors de son passage aux Grammy's. Lorsqu'elle chante « fifteen » en duo avec Miley Cyrus.

Reviews Reviews s'il vous plait!!!


	13. What's left of me

Voila la suite tant attendu. Je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Attention aux filles qui bavent facilement ce chapitre risque de vous secouer lol. N'oublier pas les reviews qui font tant plaisir. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

_Une fraction de seconde, le contact de leurs lèvres n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde mais sa avait suffit pour lui envoyer comme des décharges dans tout le corps. Des papillons volaient dans son ventre et elle avait tout à coup très chaud. Persuader de ne plus avoir les idées clairs elle remonta dans l'appart' boire un coup et peut être même se reposer afin de se remettre de ses émotions._

**Chapitre 11 : What's left of me**

De retour dans l'appartement Casey fila sous la douche. Elle repensa à ce frôlement de lèvres, car oui après tout ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Elle sentit instantanément des frissons la parcourir et sentait le désir montait en elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de comparable. C'est comme elle s'embraser et l'eau glacée qui coulée le long de son corps n'y changer rien. Elle sortit vite de sa douche et partit se coucher avec l'espoir de s'endormir et de ne plus penser à cela.

Cependant elle passa plusieurs heures dans son lit à se retourner et se re-retourner. Cherchant tout les moyens pour dormir, elle lit un livre très ennuyeux, elle écouta de la musique relaxante mais rien n'y faisait. Elle entendit du bruit comme si quelqu'un était entré dans l'appart'. Elle pria pour que Derek ne fasse pas escale dans sa chambre. Elle attendit quelques secondes et entendit la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvrir et se refermer. Cela faisait 5 minutes et Derek n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre, Casey sortit alors discrètement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine se faire une boisson chaude, toujours dans l'espoir de dormir pour ne plus s'enflammer dès qu'elle pensait à Derek. Elle espérait que Derek ne déciderait pas de débarquer dans la cuisine à ce moment, il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu croiser. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine et fut heureuse de voir que tout le monde était couché. Elle serait tranquille. Elle attrapa sa tasse, se servi un peu de lait et attrapa le chocolat en poudre.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle sentit deux mains masculine se poser sur sa taille. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne bougeait pas. L'homme s'approcha et dégagea les cheveux de Casey de sa nuque. C'est à ce moment qu'elle reconnu ce parfum ; Son parfum. Elle le sentit s'approcher et son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque à présent nue. Puis il déposa très doucement un baiser papillon juste là où Casey avait sentit son souffle quelques seconde plus tôt. Elle ne put se retenir de pousser un très léger gémissement. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de son partenaire alors que ses baisés sur sa nuque se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Les mains de Casey remontèrent afin de trouver place dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de Derek. Elle le sentit sourire contre elle et sut qu'il aimer qu'elle réagisse à ses provocations.

Les mains de Derek se firent plus insistantes et passèrent sous le débardeur de Casey alors qu'il laisser une trace du passage de ses lèvres sur le cou de Casey, comme pour marquer son territoire. Casey aussi se faisait plus entreprenante et essayer de faire comprendre a Derek qu'elle aimer ce qu'il lui faisait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la retourna face à lui. Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre. C'était un baiser ivre de passion, de d'envie et de désirs trop longtemps refoulés. Casey passa ses mains autour du cou de Derek afin d'approfondir un peut plus le baiser. Derek lui commencer à caresser le dos de Casey, Elle avait la peau douce et sentait un mélange de vanille et de monoï, les effluves aux tons chaud de sa partenaire rendait Derek fou. Casey ne pensait à rien a par les caresses de son amants. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme sans omettre de frôler son torse à chaque fois, ce qui lui donnait comme des décharges électriques. Soudain comme une révélation, Casey se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et la culpabilité pris le dessus. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de sa mère. Elle repoussa Derek qui commencer à embrasser son décolleter. Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

-_Dé….Désoler je ne peux pas._ Dit Casey

Puis elle partit en courant vers sa chambre laissant un Derek plus frustré que jamais seul dans la cuisine.

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours que Casey évitait Derek. Il avait beau essayer par tout les moyens de lui parler, elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'y échapper. Sam qui avait repris contact avec Derek savait bien que quelque chose tracasser le jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci craqua et raconta tout.

-_Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments envers elle ont changée. Je ne la vois plus comme mon abominable ex demi-sœur, ce qui serait plus facil, mais… _

_-Mais comme une fille que tu aime beaucoup_. Finit Sam

-_Non…. Comme une fille que j'aime. Tout cours_. Derek pris sa tête entre ses mains, _je ne sait plus quoi faire._

_-Mon vieux il faut te changer les idées. Tu sais quoi ? Tu voulais que je vienne jouer avec toi un soir et bien si tu veux ce soir ce soir je suis libre_. Proposa Sam

-_Sa serait génial_. Le moral de Derek allait un peu mieux. _Justement il y a une chanson que je voulais chanter ce soir j'aimerai que tu m'aide à répéter_. Dit Derek

-_Bien sûr sans problèmes._

Ils passèrent l'après midi à répéter dans le Bar. Quand l'heure d'ouvrir arriva tous se mirent en place. C'était une soirée relativement calme. Ainsi les chansons étaient plutôt des slows, des balades, qui reflétait l'humeur actuelle de Derek. Comme tous les soirs à 22h Derek vis Casey passer le pas de la porte pour tenir compagnie à Amy avant d'aller se coucher. Derek fit un signe à Sam et finit sa chanson.

- _Je voudrais dédier cette chanson à une femme à qui je tien plus qu'elle ne le pense. _Casey tourna la tête vers la scène comme surprise. _Tu le sais je ne suis pas un sentimenta, sa n'a jamais était mon truc les démonstrations affectives et tout le reste et je ne sais pas dire mes sentiments, donc c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de te le dire._

Les premières notes de la chanson se firent entendre puis la voix de Derek s'éleva :

_Watch my life, / Regarde ma vie  
Pass me by, / Me dépasser  
In the rear view mirror / Dans le miroir du passé  
Pictures frozen in time / Les photos gelés d'antan  
Are becoming clearer / Deviennent plus claires  
I don't wanna waste another day / Je ne veux pas perdre un autre jours  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes / Coincé dans les ombres de mes erreurs_

Casey Regarder Derek chantait intensément. Il était tellement sincère dans ce qu'il chantait qu'elle en était presque bouleversée.

_Cause I want you, / Car je te veux  
And I feel you, / Et je te sens  
Crawling underneath my skin / Rampant sous ma peau  
Like a hunger, / Comme une faim  
Like a burning, / Comme une brulure  
To find a place I've never been / Pour trouver un endroit où je n'ai jamais était  
Now I'm broken, / Maintenant je suis brisé  
And I'm faded, / Et je suis effacé  
I'm half the man I thought I would be: / Je suis la moitie de l'homme que je pensait être  
But you can have what's left of me / Mais tu peut avoir ce qui reste de moi_

Les larmes commencé à perler sur les joues délicates de Casey malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir. Les paroles lui arrivaient droit au cœur.

_It's falling faster, / Je tombe rapidement  
Barely breathing, / Je respire à peine  
Give me something, / Donne moi quelque chose  
To believe in / Pour y croire  
Tell me: It's not all in my head / Dit moi que ce n'est pas dans ma tête_

Take what's left / Prend ce qui reste  
Of this man / De cet homme  
Make me whole / Rend moi entier  
Once again / Encore une fois

La chanson se finit, Derek était apparemment très ému. Il espérer de tout son cœur que la chanson qu'il avait répété toute l'après midi avait touché Casey. Il la chercha du regard et la trouva, des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Il prit cela comme une bonne réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit partir précipitamment. Il couru à travers les gens pour la rattraper. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et elle était là sans bouger sous cette pluie torrentielle à pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et trouva Derek trempé jusqu'aux os tout comme elle. Il était essoufflé et ses yeux exprimer un étrange mélange d'espoir, d'inquiétude et d'envie.


	14. This is the night

Hey je suis de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! lol). Désoler pour l'attente un peu plus longue mais cette semaine à était très chargée. Et puis il faut dire que la fréquence des reviews à diminué donc… Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais elles ont le pouvoir de faire venir les chapitres plus rapidement ! Si si c'est vrai. Voila donc la suite, on approche de la fin et donc du dénouement.

Pour ceux qui souhaite le savoir la chanson du chapitre précédent est « What's left of me » de Nick Lachey. Voilou bon chapitre

* * *

_Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et trouva Derek trempé jusqu'aux os tout comme elle. Il était essoufflé et ses yeux exprimer un étrange mélange d'espoir, d'inquiétude et d'envie._

**Chapitre 12 : This is the night**

Elle pleurait, il était difficile de le voir car les larmes était mélangées à la pluie mais Derek le voyais bien, Elle pleurait à chaude larme et cette réaction l'inquiétait. Est-ce que c'était une réaction positive ou négative ? Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient là, dehors, sous la pluie à se fixer.

-_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda soudain Casey

-_Pourquoi ?_

_-Oui Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu à fait sa ? Tu crois que je n'étais pas assez mal comme sa ?_ Casey n'était pas énervé, plutôt fatiguée comme a bout de force.

-_Tu es mal ? Et moi tu crois que je me sens comment ? Je commence par découvrir que ma colocataire est mon ex demi-sœur que je détestais, puis du jour au lendemain je commence à ressentir des choses pour elle, et le jour où je saute un pas que jamais je n'aurais osez franchir tu t'en vas en me laissant en plan ! Comment crois tu que je me sens ?_

_-Je sais mais je...je ne peux pas. Ses pleurs redoublèrent_. Derek avait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état mais il voulait comprendre.

-_Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Peut être que tu ne veux pas, là est la différence._

_-Non je veux vraiment mais…_

_-Mais quoi ? J'ai envie d'être avec toi et il semble que toi aussi tu veuille alors dit moi ce qui cloche ? dit moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas ! Parce que la je suis complètement largué_. Derek commencer à s'énervé, non pas derrière Casey mais contre cette chose qui les empêchait d'être ensemble.

_-C'est à cause de ma mère_ ! Elle avait criée ses paroles. Elle pleurait plus que jamais et avait du mal à aligner deux mots. _Après être partit de chez vous ma mère à mis beaucoup de temps à oublier et à s'en remettre. La moindre chose qui pouvais lui rappeler George, Marti, Edwin, la maison ou toi lui faisait perdre ses moyens et elle s'écroulée en pleures. Sa à était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle n'a jamais eu à faire. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui relancer tout ça à la figure en te ramenant chez elle. Elle s'en est sortit ; sa à était dur et parfois elle pleure encore mais elle s'en est sortit et je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire sa._

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait sortit tout cela d'un trait malgré le fait que cette histoire sembler beaucoup la toucher. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, Derek sentait le dos de la jeune fille se soulever au rythme de ses pleurs. Au bout d'un moment les pleurs commencèrent à se calmer et Derek emmena Casey à l'intérieur pour qu'ils puissent se sécher. Ils étaient à présent tout les deux assis sur le lit de Casey, enfin dans des vêtements sec et une serviette à la main en train de se sécher.

_-Je voulais te dire que je comprends,_ dit soudain Derek, _je comprends pourquoi tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis de ta mère._

_-Merci_, Casey lui adressa un sourire franc, elle se sentait comme soulagé.

-_Mais…_

_-Mais ?_ Demanda-t-elle

-_Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer à coté de quelque chose pour une histoire vieille de 5 ans. Ce n'est pas du tout contre ta mère je sais que sa à dut être dur pour elle comme sa l'a était pour mon père mais je pense que c'est injuste qu'on en paye le pris pour eux._

_-Tu n'a pas tout à fait tord. Et le pire c'est que je le sais et je suis d'accord mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma mère._

_-Même quand je fais sa ?_ Derek s'approcha de la jeune fille et sans ménagement attrapa son visage et l'embrassa. Un frisson la parcourra

-_Euh.. pour être honnête là non je ne pense pas à elle_. Elle sourit et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Derek.

La petite voix au fond d'elle-même commencer à émettre des protestations mais elle disparu en même temps que le sang froid à Casey quand Derek fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, partant du genou et remontant toujours plus haut.

Elle retira soudain le t-shirt du jeune homme et put admirer sans retenu le torse musclé de celui-ci. Un désir ardant brûler tout sont corps et la consommer de l'intérieur. Derek pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de Casey ce qui eu pour effet de l'exciter un peut plus. Il enleva à son tour le haut de Casey et l'allongea sur le lit. Sa main parcourais le corps de la jeune fille tendit qu'il l'embrassé. Celle-ci fit glisser le pantalon du jeune homme plus impatient que jamais et retira elle-même sa jupe. Elle portait un ensemble noir très sexy que Derek aima particulièrement.

Cependant celui-ci ainsi que le boxer de Derek rejoignirent la pile de vêtement déjà au sol pour laisser au deux jeunes gens l'occasion de profiter de leurs corps librement. Ils passèrent tout les deux la meilleure nuit de leurs vies. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini ils s'installèrent chaudement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient bien ainsi, les soucis de Casey étaient envolés. Elle aurait voulu rester dans les bras de Derek pour toujours.

Ils entendirent vers 5h du matin Amy et Nathan rentrés et partir aussitôt se coucher. Toute la nuit Derek essaya de dormir sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que Casey et ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour mais une chose est sûre, il éprouvé quelque chose de fort pour elle. Au matin il sentit Casey bouger et visiblement se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un sentimental qui avait passé la nuit à penser à elle, il fit donc semblant de dormir encore. A son réveille Casey put admirer un Derek endormi (ou presque) ressemblant à un ange. Elle n'avait pas cours exceptionnellement aujourd'hui et c'était tant mieux vu l'heure qu'il était. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit discrètement de la chambre alors que Derek sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeille mériter.

-_Bonjour !_ Dit une voix alors que Casey sortait de sa chambre.

-_Oh bonjour Amy. _

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sors si discrètement de ta chambre ?_

_-Et bien euh….je….je penser que vous dormiez encore alors je ne voulais pas faire de bruit_. Casey esquissa un sourire mais elle savait que son mensonge ne marcherait pas avec Amy.

-_A d'autre le coup du « je ne voulais pas vous réveillez ». Tu es sortit hier en pleurs du bar, Derek à ta poursuite, vous êtes resté 15min dehors à parler…_

_-Tu nous à observer ?_

_-Tu croyais que j'allais rester là à attendre. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une fenêtre sur la porte et que du bar on voit à travers. D'ailleurs c'est un miracle si vous ne tomber pas malade. Enfin bref vous êtes remonté et quand on est rentré Derek n'était pas dans sa chambre._

_-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre ? Vous n'y êtes pas allez je le sais car je n'es pas entendu la porte grincer_. Casey était fière de sa trouvaille, peut être Amy allez elle la laisser tranquille.

-_Pas besoin, elle était ouverte. Donc on à bien vu qu'il n'y était pas_. Le sourire satisfait de Casey retomba. Maintenant tu va tout me raconter…

Derek ouvrir les yeux se demandant où il était. C'est alors que la soirée et la nuit de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il esquissa un sourire à se souvenir et décida de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Casey qui indiquer 12 :26. Il s'étira tranquillement ramassa ses affaires pour s'habiller et sortit de la chambre. Il s'attendait à trouver tout le monde à table à cette heure ci mais personne n'était dans la cuisine. Il fit le tour du salon, de la salle de bain mais personne n'y était. C'est arrivé dans la chambre de Nathan qu'il trouva un mot sur son lit.

« Derek,

_La mère à Casey à appeler ce matin pour nous inviter à manger et il semblerait qu'elle est beaucoup insisté. _

_Il semblerait aussi que « David » soit malade comme un chien et ne puisse pas venir selon les dirent de Casey. Elle nous à donner l'ordre de ne pas te réveiller. _

_Désoler vieux c'est moche après ce qui c'est apparemment passé la nuit dernière. Si sa t'intéresse voila l'adresse de chez la mère à Casey._

_A plus »_

Derek froissa le morceau de papier dans sa main. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il pensait que c'était finit et que Casey avait envie de vivre cette histoire avec lui peut importe l'avis de sa mère mais il s'était trompé. Il déambula dans toute la maison sans but précis. Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier. Jamais il n'avait pleuré, surtout pour une fille mais celle-ci n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Il s'assit pour réfléchir et soudain, comme frappé par la foudre il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son blouson en cuir, ses clés de voiture et partit comme une furie de l'appartement.

* * *

Ce n'est pas très long mais le prochain le sera plus promis. Please reviews!!


	15. Révélations

Désoler pour le (gros) retard mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps-ci et je n'ai pas eu une minute. Voila donc le dernier chapitre(ce qui explique peut être aussi mon retard ! Sniff) et attention guimauve en perspective ! Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu qui sont resté fidèle, sachez que tout vos reviews m'on fait chaud au cœur. Je pourrais jamais assez vous remercier, c'était ma première fic et je suis plus que ravie qu'elle vous est plu. **Merci à vous tous** encore une fois.

* * *

_Il s'assit pour réfléchir et soudain, comme frappé par la foudre il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son blouson en cuir, ses clés de voiture et partit comme une furie de l'appartement._

**Chapitre 13 : Révélations**

Casey était à table entouré de sa famille ainsi qu'Amy et Nathan. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Amy était en pleine discutions avec Nora à propos de recette de cuisine, Nathan parler football avec Lizzie et elle au milieu de tout sa n'arrêté pas de penser à Derek. Le pauvre avait du être mal en voyant que personne n'était à l'appart'. Nora coupa court à ses pensée en lui demandant si touts allez bien. Celle-ci répondit que tout allez parfaitement bien même si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas importuner sa mère, surtout qu'elle lui aurait surement demandée ce qui n'allait pas. Elle fit un sourire et rejoignit la discussion entre Amy et Nora. Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre et arriver au moment du dessert quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Nora sourit immédiatement et partit ouvrir la porte. Quelque seconde plus tard on vit Sam faire son entrée.

-_Sachant que tu venais j'ai invité Sam_. Dit Nora très contente de sa surprise.

-_Merci maman_. Casey s'approcha de Sam pour lui dire bonjour.

-_Je remarque que Derek n'est pas ici_, fit remarquer Sam tut bas pour que seul Casey l'entende.

Celle-ci rougit et s'assit sans un mot. Sa gène était palpable malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'excusa et se retira dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit les mains sur le visage. Elle laissa échapper une larme. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sam apparemment impatiens de savoir ce qui se passe.

-_Tout va bien ? _Demanda-t-il

-_Non, rien ne va,_ Casey commencer à pleurer.

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-_J'en est marre, j'en peu plus de faire semblant, j'ai envi d'être avec lui mais je ne peux pas_. Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Sam.

-_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu l'aime et il t'aime où vois tu que tu ne peux pas ? Laisse moi te dire qu'il n'attend que sa._

_-Mon dieu je suis un monstre !_ S'exclama Casey

-_Pourquoi dit tu sa ?_

_-Hier soir avec Derek on a…_ elle n'osait pas aller plus loin.

-_Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? _

_-Oui, mais ce matin j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère qui insistée pour venir et je n'ai pas put. Après tout ce temps ramener Derek au visage de ma mère aurait était trop cruel. Alors j'ai prévenu Amy et Nathan et nous sommes partit alors qu'il dormait._

_-En gros il s'est réveiller seul sans savoir où vous étiez ? _Casey approuva d'un signe de tête honteuse.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Casey pria pour que ce ne soit pas une autre surprise de sa mère. A vrai dire elle n'était pas d'humeur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Casey sécha ses larmes et demanda qui c'était. C'était Nora, Casey lui intima d'entrer. Nora était pâle et sembler perdu. Ses yeux étaient presque larmoyant ce qui inquiéta Casey.

-_Quelqu'un aimerait te voir_. Dit Nora le regard vide

-_Qui ?_ Demanda Casey mais Nora avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Casey et Sam échangèrent un regard énigmatique et partirent en direction du salon. Ils virent d'abord Nora assise dans ses pensées, Lizzie assise à coté, Amy et Nathan toujours à table la tête baissée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçu, encore sur le pas de la porte il ne bougeait pas. Casey resta tétanisé sur place pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas comment il savait qu'ils étaient là. Elle comprenait tout à coup le comportement étrange de sa mère. Derek avait un air désoler, il regardait Nora et sembler s'en vouloir de lui ramener son passé au visage.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ Demanda Casey d'une voix douce, presque brisé par l'émotion. Derek tourna son visage vers la jeune fille.

_-A ton avis ? J'en peux plus de jouer, de faire semblant que je ne ressens rien_, le visage de Nora se leva immédiatement et elle regarder Casey et Derek tour à tour. _On ne pourrait pas parler seul à seul ?_ Demanda Derek.

-_Oui suit moi._ Casey conduit Derek jusque dans la chambre d'ami et referma la porte derrière elle.

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es la ? Et surtout comment tu sais où nous étions ?_ Demanda Casey

-_Nathan m'a laissé un mot avec l'adresse. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester les bras croisés à t'attendre après ce qui c'est passé hier soir ! Ecoute tu me connais je ne suis pas un sentimental et je ne fait pas de déclaration alors ouvre grand tes oreilles car ce qui va se passé ne risque pas se renouveler de si tôt._

_-Mais qu'est ce que…._ Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Casey de finir sa phrase.

-_Je t'aime. Je ne sais comment ni pourquoi mais c'est comme sa. J'ai une constante envie d'être à tes cotés, c'est comme si tu avais pris possession de moi et que je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes sentiments et mes désirs. La nuit que j'ai passé hier à été une des plus belle de ma vie si ce n'est la plus belle. Je me suis dit que on était tout les deux et que sa nous suffisait, pas de compte à rendre ou de honte à avoir on était bien tout les deux et c'est ce qui importait. Et ce matin c'est comme si un mur c'était effondré. Voila pourquoi je suis là. Parce que je veux que tu sache et que tu comprennes que ton bonheur, notre bonheur ne dépend pas de ce que ressente les autres mais de ce que nous ressentons. Pour ma part ce matin je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimer plus que tout et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi. Je n'est pas la force d'être long de toi. Tu es toute ma vie à présent._ Les larmes perlées à nouveaux sur les joues de Casey

-_Ta regardé Twilight toi il n'y a pas longtemps_, dit Casey un léger sourire aux lèvres en référence aux deux dernière phrase de Derek.

-_Hier oui, je plaide coupable mais pour ma défense ses deux phrase résume tout à fait mes sentiments._ Derek retrouva son sourire. _Et quels sont tes sentiments ?_

_-Je suis un peu perdu. Mais au fond….il me semble ….qu'ils sont identiques au tiens. Elle termina sa_ phrase avec un sourire radieux à Derek qu'il lui rendit sans se faire prier.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jamais il n'avait était aussi heureux et elle aussi. En cet instant elle se fichait de tout, de sa mère, des autres tout ce qui comptait c'était eux, tout ce qui exister c'était leurs amours. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Derek brisa le silence environnant.

-_Il va peut être falloir penser à sortir de la chambre un jour ou l'autre._

_-Et affronter ma mère, elle doit se demander ce qui se passe._

_-Tu à peur ? _Demanda Derek

-_Un peu, mais bon je pense que en débarquant à l'improviste tu à déjà bien entamer me retour en arrière. _

_-Sa lui à fait un choc de me voir. Elle a ouvert la porte le sourire aux lèvres et tout d'un coup son sourire s'est effacé. Ses yeux sont devenus tout rond. Je pense qu'elle croyait que c'était un rêve, ou un cauchemar va savoir._ Cette dernière phrase eue pour effet de faire rire Casey.

-_Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de me rendre compte que si depuis tout ce temps on n'est pas ensemble c'est à cause d'elle et de ton père. On ne sait même pas pourquoi ils se sont séparés après tout._

_-Oui tu as raison_. Répondit Derek.

-_Comme toujours_. Surenchérie Casey. Ils rigolèrent puis décidèrent enfin de se lever afin de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Nora était toujours installée sur le canapé cependant elle ne semblait plus sous le choc, elle discuter calmement avec Amy et Nathan une tasse de thé à la main. Lorsque tout le monde remarqua la présence de Derek et Casey ils se retournèrent impatiens de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Nos deux amoureux se regardèrent gênés et s'avancèrent vers les autres. Casey appréhendait la réaction de sa mère et commença donc par s'adresser à elle.

-_Maman je me doute que la présence de Derek doit te faire bizarre. Je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi il est ici._

_-Non_, répondit simplement Nora

-_Non ?_ Demanda Casey surprise.

-_Non_

_-Mais….mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Casey déconcerté.

-_Parce que je sais pourquoi il est ici, Amy et Nathan m'on tout expliqué. _

_-Désoler mais elle n'arrêter pas de nous harceler de questions on à était obliger de tout lui dire_. Expliqua Amy.

-_Oh….euh…….très bien je…..je suis désoler de ne rien t'avoir dit mais je ne voulais pas que sa te préoccupe. Depuis qu'on est partit tu n'es pas très…..réceptive à tout ce qui concerne George de près ou de loin_. Casey était hésitante elle ne voulait pas froisser sa mère.

-_Mon dieu Casey il ne fallait pas t'en faire pour moi ! Je sais que je suis relativement « sensible » on va dire, à tout ce qui me rappelle mon ancienne vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu me cache des choses ou que tu gâche ta vie. Après tout ni toi ni Derek n'êtes en cause. C'est une histoire entre……. George et moi_. Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer le nom de George, instantanément ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

- _Comment peut-on savoir si on est en cause ou pas ? On ne sait même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés_. Derek qui n'avait pas encore parler, avait misé juste sur la question. Celle-ci brûler les lèvres de Casey depuis trop longtemps sans qu'elle n'eu jamais l'occasion de demander.

Nora était muette. Elle regarder tour à tour Casey, Derek et Lizzie qui paraissaient plus qu'impatiens de connaître la réponse. Après tout cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils attendaient. Nora paraissait anxieuse, triste et presque apeurée à l'idée de devoir ressortir ses mauvais souvenirs.

_-Vous voulez vraiment savoir n'est ce pas ?_ Demanda Nora souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'ils répondent non.

-_Oui_, répondit Lizzie, _Maman sa fait trop longtemps qu'on attend. Notre vie a changée du jour au lendemain et on ne sait même pas pourquoi. _

_-Je crois que Nathan et moi allons vous laisser. Merci pour tout Nora à une prochaine fois peut être._ Amy et Nathan prirent leurs affaires et s'éclipsèrent afin de laisser le reste des invités en famille.

-_Bon_, Nora se leva et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, elle semblait réfléchir, _je…….le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage, j'avais pris mon après-midi et avais décidée de faire une surprise à George à son bureau. Alors que tout le monde était à l'école, j'étais rentrée à la maison et avait préparé un gâteau au poires et au chocolat_

-Le _préféré de mon père…_

_-Oui. Nora marqua une pause. Aux alentours de 16h je suis parti le retrouver. Mais…..quand…._Nora commencer à pleurer, _quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau, il n'était pas là. J'ai demandé à sa secrétaire qui a fini par m'avouer que comme tout les jeudis à 16h, il était au bar avec ses amis. Elle ma donné l'adresse et je m'y suis rendu. C'était un club de strip-tease. Il était installé avec ses collègues près d'une scène ou se déhanché une fausse blonde aux seins dix fois refaits. _

_-Maman beaucoup d'homme le font. Ce n'est pas pour sa qu'il ne t'aime pas._

_-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas sa qui m'a poussé à partir._ La voix de Nora s'enroué, _Je me suis approché et je l'ai entendu parler avec ses amis. Il disait que sa lui faisait du bien d'être là. Qu'il en avait marre de la maison, d'entendre râler à longueur de journée, de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa vie comme il le voudrait. Sa m'a profondément blessée, car j'essayer de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux mais ce n'était pas assez. Un de ses amis lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec eux le soir même au bar. Je pensé qu'il allait refuser étant donné que c'était un jour spécial mais il accepta. Je suis alors rentrée et j'ai pleurée comme jamais. Lorsqu'il est rentrée je lui est demandé si il voulait bien venir avec moi au restaurant pensant qu'il se rappellerait qu'elle date nous étions mais il refusa prétextant du travail au bureau. Je n'en est pas supporté plus et je lui est dit que je l'avait vu au bar. Il m'a accusé de le suivre et d'être trop derrière lui_. Nora avait du mal à parler elle pleuré à chaude larmes et chaque mot était entrecoupé de sanglots. _Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qu'il avait besoin de changements. La dispute c'est amplifié et vous connaissaient la suite_. Nora fondit en larme à la fin de son récit dans les bras de Casey.

Personne ne parler, Seuls les sanglots de Nora était audible. Tous avaient imaginés des scénarios différents qui expliqueraient le départ des Macdonald mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginés que George n'était pas heureux. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque les pleurs de Nora commençaient à cesser, Derek pris la parole.

-_Je ne pense pas que mon père était malheureux avec toi._ Nora leva les yeux vers Derek interrogatrice, _Quand tu es partit il était effondré. Il est resté pendant plus d'un mois, cloitré dans sa chambre, il ne disait rien, ne mangé presque rien, ce qui entre nous est un miracle de sa part, il passé son temps à réfléchir et pleurer dans son lit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si mal, même quand il à quitter ma mère. Je pense qu'il s'en voulait beaucoup, et qu'il s'en veut toujours._ Nora avait arrêté de pleurer et écoutait Derek avec beaucoup d'attention. _A mon avis tu devrais en parler avec lui._

-_Quoi ? Tu es fou. Je l'ai quitté sur un coup de tête il y a 5 ans, je ne vais pas réapparaitre comme sa un jour au téléphone du genre « Coucou c'est moi, tu sais la femme qui est partit il y a 5 ans sa serait pour en parler »._ Nora était debout à présent, et refaisait les cent pas dans le salon.

-_Peut être que c'est tout ce qu'il attend_, dit Derek. Cette phrase laissa perplexe Nora.

-_Je ne sais pas si c'est le temps ou ma fille qui ta rendu comme sa Derek, plus sage et sentimental mais…… je t'aime bien plus tel que tu es maintenant_. Derek sourit et pris Nora dans ses bras. Elle lui glissa alors discrètement à l'oreille :

_-Tu a intérêt à la rendre heureuse._

-_Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien ce que je compte faire_. Nora s'écarta de Derek et le regarda puis Casey, puis Derek à nouveau.

-_J'espère que tu l'aime au moins_ ! Nora fit un regard faussement sévère. Derek avais légèrement viré au rouge contrairement à Casey qui était écarlate et qui regardait partout ne sachant pas ou se mettre.

-_Bien sûre que je l'aime_, Casey se retourna vers Derek des étoiles pleins les yeux, _plus que quiconque_. Tout en disant sa il s'approcha de Casey, lui pris les mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui glissa un « _je t'aime des plus romantique_. Casey lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Enfin ils pouvaient être ensemble, plus d'obstacles, plus de secrets, enfin presque….

_-Il va falloir l'annoncer à Edwin, Marti et George…._

Je part en vacances et je ne serait de retour que Samedi prochain donc je vous dit à dans deux semaines pour l'épilogue!

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews...please

* * *


	16. Chez les Venturi

Salut la compagnie ! Désoler pour cet affreux retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a me décider pour la suite, mais la review de quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom (Maeva!) ma permis de me décider (merci pour ta review elle ma beaucoup toucher même si elle ma fait un peu peur lol). Voici donc pour me faire pardonner un chapitre de plus avant le prologue !! J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre je vais plus détailler comment Les Venturi apprenne la relation de Derek et Casey. Voila bonne lecture et encore merci a tous pour vos reviews !!!!!

* * *

_Bien sûre que je l'aime__, Casey se retourna vers Derek des étoiles pleins les yeux, __plus que quiconque__. Tout en disant sa il s'approcha de Casey, lui pris les mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui glissa un « __je t'aime des plus romantique__. Casey lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Enfin ils pouvaient être ensemble, plus d'obstacles, plus de secrets, enfin presque…._

_-Il va falloir l'annoncer à Edwin, Marti et George…._

**Chapitre 14 : Chez les Venturi**

Derek avait décidé de rendre une petite visite surprise à son père. C'est ainsi que le week-end suivant la petite troupe composé de Derek, Casey, Lizzie et une Nora plus que stressée qui n'avait plus d'ongles à force de les manger, partit en direction de leurs ancienne maison.

Nora n'avait bien sûr rien trouvé de mieux que de boire « un peu » dans l'avion, résultat elle était complètement détendu mais surtout saoul en sortant de l'aéroport. Ils prirent alors un taxi. Alors qu'ils étaient presque à destination Casey sentait son cœur se serrer. Et si George ne voulais pas les revoir ? Si Marti et Edwin leurs en voulais d'être partit ? Des tas de question tourné et retourné dans sa tête. Derek avait dut le sentir car il prit la main de Casey dans la sienne et la serra pour la réconforter. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la rue où se trouvé la maison Nora se mit tout a coup à gesticuler criant a tue tête qu'elle ne voulait pas y allez et que George la détester. Le taxi se gara devant la maison de brique. Elle n'avait pas changée, tout était comme 5 ans auparavant. C'était comme si elles n'étaient jamais partit. Chacun descendirent les un après les autres à la fois anxieux et heureux de se retrouvé ici où tout avez commencé.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et Derek sonna. On entendit des pas sur le plancher de plus en plus proche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il tomba nez à nez avec Derek, Casey, Lizzie et Nora étant sur le côté.

_« Derek ? Sa me fait plaisir de te voir mon grand. Tu aurais dut appeler on aurait essayé de ranger, Marti aurait passée le balai ou un truc du genre. C'est tellement rare que tu viennes maintenant_. George était heureux de voir son fils, on pouvait l'entendre à sa voix.

-_Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir de te voir papa_. Dit-il en prenant son père dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que George aperçut Casey et Lizzie – Nora étant caché derrière ses deux filles.

-_Mais…Mais….Qu'est ce que…._ George était confus et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-_J'ai invité trois amies tu m'en veux pas ?_ Demanda innocemment Derek

-_Trois ?_ Demanda George. C'est alors que Casey et Lizzie s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Nora, les cheveux en bataille, le rouge a lèvre a moitié coulé et ses chaussures à la main tenant à peine debout.

George resta sans voix, il fixait les trois femmes devant lui sans dire un mot, regardant tour à tour Casey, Nora puis Lizzie. Puis soudain comme frappé par la foudre il éclata en sanglots et se rua sur les filles pour les prendre dans ses bras. Toutes ainsi que Derek fut surpris de ce geste et surtout des grosses larmes qui s'échappé des yeux de George. Il les serrait tellement fort que Casey avait du mal à respirer et du faire signe à Derek de les séparer avant qu'elle ne meurt d'asphyxie. Lorsque George eut enfin lâché tout le monde il proposa d'entrer. L'intérieur était lui aussi rester le même si ce n'est une légère couche de poussière en plus et un certain désordre. Il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

« Mais_… pourquoi ? Comment ? Vous êtes là…._ George n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase. Derek pris alors la parole.

-_Et bien c'est une histoire un peu longue mais pour résumer Nora est partit s'installer à New York, Casey est devenu ma colocataire donc on c'est tous retrouvé._

_-Casey et toi colocataire ?_ George eut un petit rire, _Je plain Amy et Nathan._

-_Et bien non tout c'est très bien passé_, Derek essayer d'introduire le fait que lui et Casey était ensemble. Nora était affalée sur le canapé et regardé partout comme si elle était perdue.

-_Tout va bien Nora ?_ Demanda soudain George.

-_Tout va super_ dit celle-ci avec un peut trop d'enthousiasme. _J'adoooore la déco._

-_Elle à bu ?_ S'étonna George

-_Comme un trou_, répondit Lizzie. _Elle était trop angoissée_.

-_Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de l'emmené s'allongé et de discuter plus tard avec elle, _suggéra Derek.

-_Oui je pense que tu à raison_. George se leva alors, pris Nora dans ses bras et l'emmena vers leurs ancienne chambre.

-_Où tu m'emmène George ?_ Demanda Nora à moitié sonné et la voix qui déraille.

-_Dans la chambre._

_-A non je ne suis pas venu pour sa ! Je pense qu'on saute un peut les étapes il faudrait discuter d'abord. _

_-Mais non je t'emmène dans la chambre pour que tu dormes_. Dit-il en rigolant.

-_Mais je n'ai pas sommeille_ ! Ils disparurent alors dans la cuisine. Casey regarder Derek d'un air désoler et celui-ci lui fit un sublime sourire en coin suivit d'un baiser papillon sur le bout des lèvres. George revint.

-_Je l'ai à peine posé sur le lit qu'elle ronfler déjà_. Expliqua-t-il.

-_Marti et Edwin ne sont pas là ? _Demanda Derek.

-_Marti est à son cours de danse et Edwin chez un ami. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez ici_, dit alors George en se retournant vers Casey et Lizzie. _Vous allez bien ? Les études ça va ? Et New York sa vous plait ?_

_-Euh… tout va bien New York est super_. Casey était étonner de l'enthousiasme de George, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sa. La voix de Nora en train de chanter « Petit papa Noël » se fit entendre et Lizzie se dévoua pour allez voir sa mère. Il ne rester donc plus que George, Derek et Casey, ces deux dernier rouge pivoine.

-_Donc sa à été la cohabitation ? Il faut dire que Derek à changé, enfin pas pour tout il est toujours aussi séducteur hein ?_ George se mit à rire. _Mais il à des sentiments, si si c'est vrai n'est ce pas Derek. Il y à une semaine de sa il m'a parlé d'une fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment qui était revenu. Il avait l'air sacrément accro mais n'osez pas allez lui dire. C'est étonnant de sa part pas vrai ?_ Casey acquiesça rouge de honte. _Au fait où tu en est avec cette fille ? _demanda George

-_Euh…et bien…euh on est…on est ensemble_. Répondit Derek qui n'en mené pas large lui non plus.

-_Ah qu'elle bonne nouvelle tu la connais Casey ?_

_-Quoi ?....Moi ?....euh oui je crois savoir qui sait._

_-Elle la connaît Derek ? _demanda George

-_Oui elle…elle l'a connaît._

_-Et comment elle s'appelle ?_ Demanda George. Derek faillit s'étrangler et Casey eut un hoquet de surprise.

-_Et bien elle…elle…elle s'appelle…_

_-Oui elle s'appelle… ?_ Insista George.

-_Elle s'appelle Casey_. Il y eut un silence puis…

-_Oh bah sa c'est marrant elle s'appelle comme toi_ dit George à Casey. Ce n'est qu'après, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de celle-ci qu'il comprit et se leva d'un bond. _QUOI ????? TOI,_ dit il en pointant Derek du doigt. _ET TOI ?_ Cette fois ci c'est Casey qu'il pointer du doigt.

_-Euh…et bien…euh...comment dire…_ essaya d'articuler Casey

-_Oui_, dit alors Derek. George se rassit sous le choc.

-_Sa alors je ne l'aurais jamais pensé_. Dit George, non pas en colère, plutôt surpris.

-_Et bien pourtant c'est vrai_, Derek se rapprocha de Casey et lui pris la main, _et je…je l'aime._ George leva les yeux vers eux.

-_Vous deux _? A cet instant un amas de larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et il se jeta sur Derek et Casey pour les prendre dans ses bras. _Mes enfannnnnnnts_.

-_Tu es sur que ton père va bien_? demanda Casey discrètement à Derek.

_-Papa ? Tu t'es mis à reprendre tes calmants ?_ Demanda Derek

-_Juste un peu_ répondit celui-ci des larmes encore plein les yeux.

-_Ben voila sa viens de là. Ses calmants on un effet bizarre sur lui_. Dit Derek.

La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit alors ; c'était Marti. Elle avait bien grandit et devenait une sublime petite fille. Aucun doute qu'elle ferait tourner des têtes. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avec un air étonner en voyant son père en pleure sur le canapé, puis son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Derek elle s'avança pour le salua mais se stoppa dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit Casey. Son visage montrait de l'incompréhension, puis elle reprit son chemin non pas pour allez voir Derek mais Casey. Elle sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme plus que surprise d'un tel accueille.

-_Casey mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda Marti visiblement très heureuse

-_Et bien…_ C'est à ce moment que Nora suivit de Lizzie fit son apparition.

_-Nora !_ Marti répéta ce qu'elle venait de faire à Casey à Nora.

-_Ouah quel enthousiasme sa fait plaisir à voir_. Dit Nora apparemment un peu dessaoulé.

-_Sa me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir_. Rétorqua Marti. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Edwin qui se stoppa net voyant la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux.

-_Deux options, 1-J'ai traversé un trou temporelle et je me retrouve 5ans en arrière ou alors 2- j'ai loupé un épisode_. Tous se mirent à rire.

-_Je propose de commander une pizza et de tout expliqué à table_, proposa George. Tout le monde approuva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sauf Casey qui regarder par la fenêtre.

-_Tout va bien ?_ demanda Derek.

_-Oui c'est que…sa me fait tellement de bien d'être ici, c'est comme retourné chez moi._

_-Mais tu es chez toi_, dit Derek

-_Je suis chez moi tant que je suis avec toi_, répondit Casey. Casey monta sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Derek. Baiser auquel celui-ci répondit sans précédent. Il était heureux avec elle et espérer l'être encore bien des années.

-_PAPA, PAPA DEREK ET CASEY S'EMBRASSE_…..C'est vrai que Marti n'était pas encore au courant pour eux deux. Oups.

* * *

Voila à la prochaine pour le prologue qui (et je le promets) va arriver vite !

Reviews please !


	17. Epilogue!

Voila l'épilogue tant attendu. Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont tant fait plaisir. En espérant que vous allez aimer la fin. Biz Missgranger (alias Maëva. Et oui c'est aussi mon prénom !).

* * *

_-__Je suis chez moi tant que je suis avec toi__, répondit Casey. Casey monta sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Derek. Baiser auquel celui-ci répondit sans précédent. Il était heureux avec elle et espérer l'être encore bien des années._

_-__PAPA, PAPA DEREK ET CASEY S'EMBRASSE__…..C'est vrai que Marti n'était pas encore au courant pour eux deux. Oups._

**Epilogue !**

Trois ans s'était écouler et bien des choses c'était passé.

Nora et George s'était remis ensemble (enfin pas trop tôt selon leurs enfants), Nora, elle, était repartie vivre avec lui laissant Casey à New York et Lizzie à Chicago pour son travail (elle était journaliste). Nora était tombée enceinte et avait accouché d'une petite Luann qui avait aujourd'hui 1an.

Casey et Derek, eux, vivait toujours à l'appart' et filait le parfait amour. Tout le monde avait pris la nouvelle au début avec beaucoup de surprise mais était ravis pour eux.

Amy et Nathan filait eux aussi le parfait amour, ils s'étaient pris un appartement à New York. Pour leurs deux ans Nathan avait invité Amy dans un sublime restaurant où il l'avait demandé en mariage. Proposition qu'elle avait bien sûr acceptée avec joie.

Voila pourquoi nous nous retrouvons le 3 septembre, date du mariage d'Amy et Nathan. Casey, demoiselle d'honneur, était en train d'aider la mariée à se préparer.

_« Alors pas trop anxieuse ?_ Demanda Casey

_-Si tu savais ! Je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu autant la frousse que sa !_ Répondit celle-ci

-_Mais non tu n'a pas a t'en faire. Nathan est un garçon super qui t'aime comme un fou, tu es une fille sublime, encore plus belle en robe de mariée ce qui est rageant au passage_, Amy eu un petit rire, _tu feras une épouse parfaite et une tatie super aussi !_

_-Tatie ?_ Demanda Amy

-_Oui tatie_. Répondit Casey un large sourire aux lèvres.

-_Casey tu…tu...tu es… ?_

_-Oui, je suis enceinte !_

_-Oh mon dieu Casey c'est super_ ! Amy pris Casey dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. _Et Derek doit être fou de joie._

_-Il n'est pas encore au courant, je veux lui faire la surprise demain, nous allons diner au restaurant._

_-J'arrive pas à croire que tu es enceinte !_ S'exclama Amy

C'est alors que le bruit d'un sac qui tombe au sol se fit entendre. Casey et Amy se retournaient pour faire face à Derek, qui apparemment apportait le sac à main à Casey qui était maintenant au sol. Son visage était livide et exprimer la surprise.

-_Je… je vais…je vais être…papa ?_ Derek n'en revenait pas. La surprise était tellement grande qu'il se senti mal et fini par tomber dans les pommes.

*******************************************************************

-_Derek…….Derek ?? Tu va bien ?_

Derek ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu Casey. Elle semblait réellement inquiète et regardait Derek avec un regard apeuré.

_-Tu es enceinte ?_ Demanda celui-ci.

-_Euh…oui. Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te l'apprendre de cette façon_. S'excusa Casey.

- _Quand comptais-tu me l'apprendre ?_

_- Demain au restaurant_. Il y eu un blanc

_-On…on va avoir un bébé ?_ Demanda soudain Derek, les larmes aux yeux

- _Oui, on va être parents, enfin si tu le veux bien sûr !_

_- Comment peut tu me dire ça ? bien sûr que je le veux, Casey on va être parent ! Tu te rends compte ? Parents !_

_- Oui on va avoir un petit bébé. _Derek sauta sur ses pieds et pris Casey dans ses bras. Cette journée était assurément pleine de surprise.

* * *

Casey était enceint de 8 mois. Elle et Derek avait organisés une petite soirée au bar et avait invités famille et amis. La fête battait son plein quand la musique s'arrêta et Casey pris le micro.

-_Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous amuser bien. Un soir je me souviens que quelqu'un qui avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments les as traduits en chantant une chanson. J'ai envie de lui rendre l'appareil en quelque sorte._

Casey s'installa sur un tabouret, une guitare à la main malgré qu'elle ait du mal à la tenir à cause de son ventre bien arrondit, et elle se mit à chanter :

_Friday night beneath the stars, / __Vendredi soir sous les étoiles__  
in a field behind your yard, / __Dans un champ derrière ta cour__  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. / __Toi et moi peignons des images dans le ciel__  
And sometimes we don't say a thing; / __Et parfois, nous ne disons rien ;__  
just listen to the crickets sing. / __Écoutons simplement les criquets chanter__  
Everything I need is right here by my side. / __Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est juste là, à mes cotés__  
And I know everything about you / __Et je connais tout de toi__  
I don't wanna live without you. / __Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi__Je suis seulement envolée quand tu n'es pas par terre__  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. / __Je ne veux pas voler si tu es toujours sur le sol__  
It's like no matter what I do. / __C'est comme peu importe ce que je fais__  
__Well you drive me crazy half the time; / __Et bien, tu me rends folle la moitié du temps__  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. / __L'autre moitié, j'essaie seulement de te faire savoir que ce que je ressens est sincère__  
And I'm only me when I'm with you. / __Et je suis seulement moi quand je suis avec toi_

I'm only up when you're not down. /

Just a small town boy and girl / Juste un garçon et une fille d'une petite ville  
livin' in a crazy world. / Vivant dans un monde fou.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. / Essayant de découvrir ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas vrai  
And I don't try to hide my tears. / Et je n'essaie pas de cacher mes larmes  
The secrets or my deepest fears. / Mes secrets ou mes peurs les plus profondes.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do. / A travers tout ça, personne ne me comprend comme toi  
And you know everything about me. / Et tu sais tout de moi  
You say that you can't live without me. / Tu dit que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi.

A la fin de la chanson tout le monde applaudit et Derek rejoignit Casey et l'embrassa comme jamais lui répétant qu'il l'aimait. Puis il sentit Casey se tendre soudain, inquiet il s'empressa de lui demander si sa allait.

-_Et bien soit je viens de me faire pipi dessus sans m'en rendre compte, soit je perds les eaux !_

_-Quoi ? Mais…mais tu n'en es qu'a 8 mois de grossesse. C'est impossible !_

_-Si tu avais écouté les cours de préparation à l'accouchement au lieu de dormir tu saurais qu'il est fréquent d'accoucher en avance quand on attend des jumeaux_. Répondit Casey

_-Mais tu n'a pas de contractions ?_

-_Et bien j'ai un peu mal par moment, assez régulièrement en fait, mais je pensais que c'était des gaz ! _A peine sa phrase fini Casey s'appuya sur Derek lui broyant l'épaule au passage en poussant un petit soupir se tenant le ventre. _Voila là j'ai réellement des contractions !_

_-Oh mon dieu_ ! Derek s'avança devant tout le monde les poussant vers la sortie. _Tout le monde dehors la fête est finie je vais être papa_, il marqua un arrêt, réfléchissant, avant de dire pour lui-même : _Je vais être papa_, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il fit signe à Casey, assise sur le tabouret en train de faire des exercices de respiration, de venir .

Et tout le monde se mit en route vers l'hôpital où allait naître quelques heures plus tard Emma et Lohan Venturi, respectivement fille et fils de Derek Venturi et Casey MacDonald (futur Venturi !).

Encore merci pour tout vos reviews et d'avoir toujours était au rendez-vous! A plus pour de nouvelles aventures XP


End file.
